


Falling One Life Back

by ToxicAngel13



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And they will be happy Damnit!, BAMF!Bilbo, Because he got the Short End of the Stick., Bilbo Takes on the World!, Fix-It, I Have a Fix-It Addiction and I Indulge it!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Nice!Lobelia, OOC!Lobelia, Protective Fíli, Protective Kíli, Redo!, Regrets, Second Chances, Tags Are Subject to Removal at Random times when I become embarassed by them, Time Travel, Warning!: There may be Intense Feels Within
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins had made his peace, accepted his regrets, and was ready for death even though the ones that he would call family were beyond his reach. Such was the reality for a Hobbit who had fallen in love with a King that had died before his time and made a family from a mismatched group of questing Dwarrow. He never expected what happened next could have been possible, but he wasn't about to back down either. He had the challenge of making this right this time, and perhaps there were more surprising events waiting for him. Only time would tell and Bilbo had more than enough patience to wait and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regrets and Old Age

**Author's Note:**

> *Whimpers* This bunny has been eating at me for a very long time... too long. And well, it got annoyed with being ignored and locked my Bunny for Trying to Make It Right in a cage and proceeded to dangle it over the fires of Mordor. I just knew that if I didn't write it and then promptly share the feeble beginning I was able to write that this EVIL bunny would have destroyed my precious other bunny. And I protect my precious passionately. So forgive me all, for writing yet another story, another Fix-it at that. But It had to be done, there was no other way around it and this at least proves I haven't been sitting on my thumbs and twiddling while you all wait for Updates on my other tales. 
> 
> Oh and I apologize for the Tag!Vomit up there. I do not know what got into me while I was doing them, It's most embarrassing and they all might disappear soon.
> 
> *Peeks our from her hiding place* I hope there will be no riots over yet another story... yes? Please review and give a poor bunny bitten writer some feedback on if you like this, I have another chapter already written out you see? And Review make my and my Bunnies very happy!

         Bilbo Baggins had lived a long life. A life that was full of pain and regret, more so then most. If fact, as he laid old and withered on soft silken sheets in a slowly rocking ship that was bound for the Undying Lands he had to admit, if only to himself, that the bad memories that rattled in his head far outweighed the good at times. He could hear the others on this journey outside of his rooms, laughing and remembering the days long passed, but he couldn’t begrudge them their cheer. Frodo’s sweet voice finally sounded alive, unburdened by his foolish Took of a Baggins Uncle’s mistakes. The ring, that blasted Ring had nearly destroyed his dear boy in the end, when everything was said and done, and to hear him laugh as he did now was truly a miracle. Even Gandalf, who had become grave and foreboding since his ascension to the status of the White Wizard years ago, was at peace as they sailed onto their next adventure.

        The sickly, aged Hobbit would gladly let them have their just reward for their many services to Middle Earth, but he knew the lands that they were bound for would be no comfort to him. He was soul-sick and he had been so for many years of his life. Bilbo knew that their destination wouldn't cure him of his illness, and for once he couldn’t even blame his unfortunate situation entirely on the One Ring or the events that finding that cursed object had lead to. No Bilbo’s soul-sickness started the day that he had foolishly tried bargaining the Arkenstone in a mad bid to tempt men and elves alike to fight aside his Dwarrow in the Battle of the Five Armies.

        Bilbo wheezed as he tried to keep breathing even as his memories drew him in, he had only agreed to make this journey for Frodo’s sake, his young cousin, nephew, son of his heart, had been convinced that once he set foot on the lands that they were destined for that everything would be right once more. He could feel himself slipping past this mortal world though, and the old Hobbit doubted that he would even last long enough to make that first step and be preserved at his peak. He was a tired old man, and even if the ills of his body and the taint in his soul were to be suddenly healed, his memories would not be. And even if all memories of the pain and regret he had endured were to be suddenly erased he would not be whole.

       But if there was one thing Bilbo Baggins had learned to do in his lifetime, it was the ability to mask such things. He smiled for Frodo’s sake, even knowing that these lands were not his to enjoy and even death would not being him solace. As one of Yavanna’s children he wouldn't even find his peace within her garden’s as she had promised all Hobbits, because his heart, his joy belong to the stone children of her husband, Mahal and those halls would never be opened to him. Such was the fate of a Hobbit whose soul belonged to a Dwarf, although Bilbo himself would admit that circumstances like that were solely limited to the mess that was his life. He had long become accustomed to experiencing the worst case scenario.

       Slowly, age dimmed eyes closed as the Hobbit in question lost himself to his memories, and the impossible tale that he had lived. One simply does not prepare for supper after speaking to an old annoying family friend earlier in the day only to be faced with his heart-song and a dangerous adventure after all. Not that Bilbo Baggins had known Thorin was his heart-song at first. In fact, before the exiled King Under the Mountain had sung that fateful night, Bilbo had been certain that the company of thirteen Dwarves were completely mad for their quest to go against a dragon of all things, if his fainting spell hadn’t proven that. The Hobbit chuckled as he remembered that first meeting, wheezing as the small laugh strained his overtaxed lungs even more. If he had known that those same thirteen Dwarves would become his family then, he would have been a lot less high strung.

       As it was, it had taken hearing Thorin Oakenshield sing to change the young Hobbit’s mind about accompanying them on the quest that was more likely to turn into suicide by dragon. The low timber of the exiled King’s voice had resonated within him, letting the surprised would be burglar know that this sad noble Dwarf was his to love, his to support and die for. Only impressions had been made and opinions had been formed about his suitability for the given job already, If the Dwarf himself had realized the connection that existed between them even that early on in their journey was one thing Bilbo had never known. Thorin had kept that fact to himself, and he had died with it. Pain lanced through the elderly Hobbit at the memory of his heart-song’s death, a death that had began Bilbo’s slow and painful march to the death’s door that he now stood on.

     Once, when he was young and foolish, he had hopes to reconcile with the King Under the Mountain. Bilbo never had the inkling that the last time he would see his beloved wouldn’t be a time where the Dwarf was finally healed from the gold sickness that had stolen him from the Hobbit, no he had believed with all of his heart and mind that Thorin would escape it’s clutches. And the King had, as he lay dying on the battle feild, begging the Hobbit’s forgiveness for his words and actions. It had been a bittersweet moment, as Bilbo chocked out those words of forgiveness, his entire being screaming that this wasn’t fair that this was the end. They had hardly had a beginning after all, and now Thorin Oakenshield was heading to his ancestors Halls after trying so hard to reclaim his kingdom and his people's home. This Dwarf more than deserved a chance at living in peace, but he was being denied it.

      They had beaten Smaug, reclaimed the mountain, and now before Thorin would ever enjoy a moment in his home that wasn’t tainted by the madness that had claimed his grandfather his King lay dying. The tears that Bilbo cried then, and in the following days, would not stop falling as the young Hobbit placed a kiss upon his beloved’s lips. And that was one memory only Bilbo and the company held. In later years, as the one the Shire called Mad Baggins wrote of his adventure, he had edited out any mention of the love that had been found and lost on the quest. And he had never spoken of it to his nephew, Frodo, because the words would not pass his lips and he wasn't a foolish enough Hobbit to burden the fauntling with the secrets of his heavy heart along with everything else.

     Ah Frodo. When Bilbo had been told of Primula and Drago’s death he had been crushed, even from the numbness that had overtaken him in the Aftermath of his Heart-Song’s death. A numbness that had shaken his once childhood friend Lobelia from her snark in her worry for him, and a numbness that had lessened the moment he laid eyes on the young Fauntling who was left without his parents even as his heartache increased. There stood a boy with inky black hair and eyes so blue that they reminded Bilbo of the one he had lost, and the little life that could have been that passed the same day as it’s father. To tell the complete truth Bilbo had hesitated for a moment before accepting guardianship of the boy who he came to think of his child. The thought only came into being because the pain had been too much and he had worried that he wouldn’t be able to provide what the child so desperately needed because he was broken from his losses. In that moment Bilbo didn’t even know if he had enough remains of his tattered heart and soul to be of use to anyone. But immediately that thought passed through his head it was disregarded.

      The Fauntling that stood there, looking down at the ground crying needed Bilbo to be strong. Frodo needed him to tuck away the feelings that had consumed the elder Hobbit untill now and provide the lad with a home and as much love as Bilbo could give. And no matter how much the lad would remind Bilbo of his lost chances in the coming years, that is what the elder Hobbit did. Instead of letting himself be consumed by the numbness that his losses had caused, instead of fading like his mother Belladonna had done when his Father had passed from this world, Bilbo Baggins lived. He lived for Frodo, and the giggling the lad would do during Bilbo’s tales. And Bilbo continued living for young Frodo, longer than his mother had for him and he saw to it that his charge, his son of the heart grew into a fine Hobbit.

    Alas Bilbo Baggins was so very tired now in his old age. And even though he knew his Frodo wanted to share the adventures that they would surely find in the Undying Lands with him, his breaths were becoming harder and harder to draw. Maybe this was what his mother had felt, as she had caved to the fadings call so many summers ago. It had been a quick passing for her, and having lived eighty years resisting Yavanna’s call to rest Bilbo sometimes felt cheated. He had held on for his Cousin’s sake, but the great Belladonna had let her grief consume and take her without a word. Bilbo snorted to himself, disgusted with that weak and whiny thought.

     He was obviously getting ornery is his old age, fading so fast was not his mother’s fault, because she had loved Bungo Baggins with all her heart. She’d loved his father enough to hang up her cloak and put away the silly adventuring spirit that Tooks were so famous for just for him. Bilbo had lasted long enough for Frodo’s presence to anchor him only because he had loved Thorin enough to keep his promise and live, Belladonna had made no such promises to Bungo that Fell Winter. Bilbo sighed with a rasp, his mind leaving the memories of long ago as he opened his tired eyes and looked around.

      Frodo was safe, he was happy and surrounded with good friends. Perhaps if Bilbo were to give into the call it wouldn’t be to horrible for the lad. They were not close to thier destination yet, and Bilbo was so very tired. While Yavanna’s gardens may not hold his peace no more than the Undying Lands did perhaps the Valar would take pity on him and grant him entrance to the halls where his Heart-Song resided. Yes, that would be a good goal for the one who was once the Burglar to Thorin Oakenshield’s Company of thirteen Dwarrow. Yavanna herself must surly know that Bilbo would enjoy nothing more than to be reunited with his family after his adventuring was done.

     Bilbo wasn’t even picky about how that reunion came into being, just so long as it happened. Slowly, so gradual that the ailing Hobbit never even noticed in fact, his breaths grew shorter and came less frequently as his eyes closed and a smile played on his lips as he imagined just what his Dwarves reaction to his sudden appearance in their hall would be. Oh it would be a glorious sight to be sure.

     Gandalf felt it the moment it happened, sorrow and resignation warring in him as he stood abruptly from his chair and rushed to Bilbo Baggin’s room aboard the ship they were sailing. His departure from the cheer alarming thier companions enough for them to follow. Frodo collapsed in the doorway when he arrived shortly after the Wizard, only to see Gandalf on his knees bowed over his beloved Uncle.

      "Uncle?" Frodo’s voice seemed entirely too loud in the silent room, and Gandalf looked at him.

     "I’m afraid Bilbo will not answer you, young Frodo. This journey was far to much for him to handle and he is passed from this mortal plain. Do not judge him for leaving you to this adventure though. Bilbo Baggins has deserved this reprieve for far too long and I do not blame him for stopping in his fight against the Fading’s Call." Gandalf murmured. Frodo’s fists tightened as those words were spoken, dread filling his heart. The Fading’s Call was an affliction of widowed Hobbits who had lost thier Heart-Song and as far as he had known his Uncle had never found his. Why would Gandalf say such a thing?

     "May the Valar have pity on Master Baggins and he be reunited with Oakenshield at last." Elrond’s voice cut through the air, confusing Frodo more. What did the Dwarf King of his Uncle’s stories have to do with Gandalf claims of Bilbo resisting the Fading’s Call? He had died over eighty years ago, and Frodo knew his uncle couldn’t have resisted the call that long. Everyone knew that once the call had sounded the Hobbit who heard it would die shortly after. Resisting the call shouldn’t be possible, not for as long as they were implying. It would have been an agony far beyond what they had experienced this far, and nothing he would have ever wished upon his Uncle.

     "One can hope that our dear Burglar can finally rest with his intended once more. When I realized that Bilbo was resisting the call I always wondered how long it would be until he gave into it. And then young Frodo came into Bilbo’s life and I knew he would be too stubborn to leave until he had seen one last adventure through. Thorin did ask him to live and Bilbo never went back on his word if he could help it." Gandalf replied to the Elven King, his words thick with sorrow as he tucked the dead Hobbit’s hands under the blanket over his body gently. Frodo twitched, surging to his feet as thier words rang in his ears.

     "No Hobbit could resist the call for eighty years." He denied, feeling horror in his gut. Once the call happened a Hobbit wasn’t truly living anymore. He’d seen it happen, and there was no way that his lively, friendly Uncle had suffered that long beneath his smiles. They had to be wrong. He hoped they were wrong. Gandalf’s smile was just a little too tight as he looked at Frodo though.

     "I have never seen a being love another so much as your Uncle loved Thorin Oakenshield my dear boy. Without you Bilbo would have given into the call long ago, but once you were ophaned he knew you needed him. Bilbo Baggins was always being underestimated in his life, his ability to love and live after the call should be of no suprise to you given that." Gandalf spoke, and there was a scolding note that made Frodo feel ashamed as he looked at his Uncle’s body. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. They were supposed to arrive at the Undying Lands and Bilbo would be healed. He looked back to the Wizard.

     "Uncle Bilbo never spoke of loving the Dwarf King in his stories and he told me them a thousand times." The remaining Ring Bearer protested, even if the denial felt empty on his lips. He had always known that Bilbo was holding something back when he told of his grand adventures in reclaiming the mountain.Gandalf sighed, looking fondly at the hobbit who lay next to him.

    "Some things in life are just too painful to share Frodo, and his love for Thorin was one of those things. It was a secret that he kept to himself, because speaking of it would have only reminded him of better days that would never come again. But he loved that stubborn, foul tempered Dwarf and he was loved fiercely in return. Never doubt that my dear boy. Now, we shall lay dear Bilbo to rest when we arrive, but there is nothing more for us here." The wizard replied, standing up. Frodo wandered to the bed and looked over his uncle who was smiling even in death. As tears started falling from the Hobbit’s eyes he bent over and lay a single kiss to the still forms cheek. And even as Frodo wanted to rage that it wasn’t fair that Bilbo had left him alone once again he accepted his passing. He wouldn’t begrudge any form of peace his Uncle achieved.

       It would be days before the previous cheer returned to the ship though, a shadow had been cast over them with Bilbo’s passing- it’s reminder the pale body of a hero who had passed to his next adventure. By the time the remaining company reached the Undying Lands acceptance had been achieved though. There was nothing they could change, and perhaps. Just maybe the stubborn old Hobbit was finally happy and free of his pain and memories.

      Bilbo Baggins was buried beneath a large and beautiful tree within quiet and peaceful lands just as he should be. As Frodo walked from the newly dug grave he could only hope Bilbo was happy somewhere as he himself was finally. He felt renewed and free from the Ring at last and could wish nothing less than for his Uncle to have the same feeling as he embarked on his newest adventure. One day he hoped to hear all about what Bilbo was now doing, but he could wait. He would wait and have his own adventures, so he had his own stories to tell, and there was nothing more to say about it.


	2. Waking Up Confused and Suprisingly Friendly Visitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Lobelia Sackville-Baggins is the most OOC character I have ever written, That is my first and final warning on the subject, but when I tried to write her in an awful light it just wouldn't come out, she wanted to be friends with Bilbo and this is what happens when one of my characters acts out. As for any OOC'ness of our newly returned hero= any returned Bilbo would be changed, more patient, slightly more mischievous and all together Tookish since he is planning the biggest adventure a Hobbit could dream of. 
> 
> Warnings: This isn't going to be a cannon story is any way shape or form. I will mangle, botch and screw with any event or personality I deem to in my quest to Ship my all time favorite Hobbit pairing. If you've read any of my other Redo! or Fix-Its! then you know of this well. Seeing as this particular Bunny had been messing with me for months, if not longer you all should know I have a clear plan on how this will go. That being said this will feature M-Preg at some point in time, all I have to say on that is Dwobbits and it should explain everything. I haven't indulged in a good M-preg fic in a while, so this should be fun.
> 
> Last but not least. I love feed back, so reviews are always a good motivation to spur me to write more. Any flames, or unfair critics will be used to fuel my drive to complete this story the way I want it to be done. It's likely to be a long story, so sit back and enjoy it!
> 
> *Edited Due to a Comment on 4/1/15

        Waking in his comfortable bed, within the halls of Bag End was not what Bilbo Baggins expected to do with a start. As the rather confused Hobbit lay staring at his ceiling he tried to remember if Yavanna’s Garden was supposed to take the form of a home that a person had loved, but ultimately felt imprisoned by. Perhaps this was his punishment for even thinking that he would be admitted withing Mahal’s Sacred Halls? Surely it was proof that when one was once a fool, that he would continue to be one? The Hobbit who remembered his dying breaths was tempted to stay within his bed for all of his afterlife, and he might have tried if not for the almighty rumble his stomach made midway through the day.

        The rumble, and the hunger gnawing at his gut planted a seed of suspicion in Bilbo’s mind. The dead needed no sustenance, so why in the world was he hungry? This feeling was no phantom hunger, he knew that much. Suddenly a sharp rapping came and his eyes shot to his bedroom window where the seed of suspicion started to bloom. Either something had happened between his death and waking, or this was his eternal punishment, for a young Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was staring at him with a look of half concern- half outrage and dealing with her was not his idea of a relaxing afterlife. She motioned to the door and he sighed,nodding as he got up, noticing that the aches of age were suspiciously absent as he moved.

         Obviously there was a mystery afoot and Bilbo was eager to figure it out. If he wasn’t in Yavanna’s Garden, or Mahal’s Halls, then just where had the Hobbit found himself after his last breaths were taken? For the first time in years a true grin flitted across the aged Hobbit’s lips as he moved to his closet and grabbed clothes that he had not seen since before his first adventure with his Dwarrow. It wasn’t until he looked into his bathrooms mirror that it hit him. The ravages of time were gone from Bilbo’s form, and there looking at him with wide golden brown eyes and a full head of golden curls was his fifty year old self.

         Needless to say Bilbo Baggins almost fainted for the first time in years before he got a hold of himself and remembered that there was a rather Irate Lobelia waiting for him at the door of his smial. He shoved the mystery of his being into the back of his mind as he dressed, the mindset of a proper Baggins easily taking hold as his motions became almost automatic. Even so he noticed that the scars he had gained on his quest with the Dwarrow and had worn proudly were gone. Scars that he would have never chosen to lose in Yavanna’s Garden, or Mahal’s Hall. Before he knew it Lobelia was inside his home, walking with a cup of tea and looking around. Bilbo kept a sharp eye on her, knowing of her thieving ways.

        "Cousin Drogo officially announced his intention to marry that Brandybuck girl. Why I think she might even be in the family way for goodness sake." Lobelia finally spoke, getting to why she was in such a hurry to speak with him that she had resorted to looking into his window like she was nothing more than a faunt. Bilbo’s lips curled as he sipped his tea. He remembered this conversation quite well, but why he would be experiencing it again he hadn’t the faintest clue. It had taken place three weeks before Gandalf had come, bringing with him the Dwarrows that would forever change his life in fact. He would have thought that his paradise would be living within the mountain with his family.

       "Leave it alone Lobelia. Primula doesn’t need you trying to stir trouble where there’s none to be found. And we’ve all known that Drogo was going to marry her some day, or have you forgotten the look on his face when he heard her humming that first meeting?" He teasingly warned his childhood friend and now occasional enemy, none of the sharper tones that he had often employed on her present in his voice. She hadn’t been as vile as this before she had married Otho, he swore. She snorted, sitting down and looking at him closely, as if she was trying to figure something out.

       "Something is different about you Bilbo Baggins." She hummed and he stiffened slightly. That was a new statement to this conversation. Last time she had taken offense to his warning and this had turned into a snipping conversation that ened with her storming out with a silver spoon that he had to chase down. But then again last time he hadn’t mentioned Drogo recognizing Primula as his Heart-Song and he has been rather snappy in his reply to her slight against Primula. Oh dear what was happening here? If he was playing out a memory then surly nothing about it would change.

        "I don’t see how that could be Lobelia. I am the same Hobbit who fell asleep here last night." Bilbo responded, trying to throw her attentions off. If he didn’t know what was going on here then he definitely did not want her catching on to that fact. Lobelia actually rolled her eyes, an action he hadn’t seen in years even the first time around this conversation. She leaned forward, her eyes piercing his very being.

        "Don’t you lie to me Bilbo. I have known you all our lives, through Took behavior and into you adopting the Baggins line after your parents died. And the Hobbit sitting before me? That Hobbit is not the prim and proper Baggins who I argued with in the market yesterday. The Hobbit I am seeing is more so Took than Baggins and as glad as I am to see that spark in your eyes again I’m more curious as to just what brought my friend out from hiding." The Hobbit woman declared leaning back in her seat carelessly. Bilbo stared at her. This was more the Lobelia that he remembered as a child, not the silver thieving harpy he’d known now. The only other time he’d seen this version of his once friend was during the numbness before.

      "I assure you I haven’t the faintest of clues as to what you’re talking about." Bilbo finally replied coolly. Lobelia’s lips twitched and she fiddled with the spoon she had stolen before with a twinkle in her eye. Bilbo’s eyes narrowed in on that spoon, making sure it didn’t ‘fall’ into her pocket. He didn’t need to go chasing her home to get it back, not when he had so much to figure out.

      "You’re lying, but I’ll let it pass for now. Goodness knows you’ve had a stick up yer bum for far too long and if I back you into a corner it just might get lodged there again. I prefer the Tookish Bilbo thank you very much, and normally he only ever comes out to steal the silver back from me." She giggled, setting the spoon down. Bilbo stared at her with wide eyes as he replayed each and every time she had stolen his silverware in the years before he had left the first time. Lobelia had tricked him into letting his Baggins propriety go for years since his father had died and his mother had faded. How had he not ever noticed this?

      "Well played Lobelia. And here I was thinking that Otho finally managed to install the Standered Baggins stick up yours." Bilbo shot back as he too leaned into his chair and grinned behind his cup. Well if she liked the Tookish Bilbo, then the Tookish Bilbo she would get. If he had learned anything over the years he had learned being a proper gentlehobbit wasn’t everything there was in life. She gasped, wide eyed at his statement before throwing her head back and laughing loudly, not even bothering to giggle ladylike at all.

     "Oh I so want to know what brought my dear Bilbo back from the grave he buried himself in when he decided to be a proper Baggins. I’ve missed this absurdly outlandish manner of yours so." She gasped as soon as she calmed laughter down, grinning at him widely and looking younger than he had seen her look in years, even now. Bilbo shrugged carelessly as he realized she wasn’t going to be offended. Lobelia really did prefer the Tookish Bilbo it seemed, and after all of her harping on being a proper Baggins and Hobbit over the years it was truely hard to believe. He shouldn’t have resisted being such a Took before it seemed.

     "I think it’s something in the air. There’s going to be a change soon." He murmured without thinking about what he was saying as he remembered Gandalf’s mysterious arrival and his Heart-Song discovery. Change indeeed, for he had never been the same Hobbit again after that night, and he knew it. She stiffened as he spoke, and he remembered that he should keep better track of what he said. He wasn’t a rambling old Hobbit that people indulged and half dismissed anymore, and Bilbo didn’t need Lobelia digging right now when he didn’t even know what in the Middle Earth was happening to him right now.

      "I don’t think you’re talking about Drogo and Primula’s wedding or faunt that lass surely carries in her belly Bilbo Baggins. Have you been having dreams? Is it a dangerous change that we Hobbits need to prepare for?" Lobelia asked in a worried whisper. Bilbo was confused by her reaction, untill he remembered the Took curse of foresight that had plagued him in his younger years, but abandoned him in his later life and the fact that she had been there the night he had woken up screaming that horrible Fell Winter. He had dreamt of death and wolves that night and they had come.

      "Not all change is bad Lobelia, and the change in centered around me, mostly." He murmured absently, thinking furiously. Had the life that Bilbo remembered all been a forewarning dream? All other insights that he had gained from having Took blood, the diluted Fae blood running strong in it, had been vauge in nature. Nothing detailed like the eighty years he had remembered living clearly. But. But Maybe the Took in him, and the Valar had played a part in what he was starting to believe wasn’t the afterlife he had been heading towards.

      He didn’t feel as if his tainted soul had been shoved back into his younger body, so if he was truly in the past and had not dreamed this then what was happening? But, Bilbo could work with this situation. He would see if Gandalf came in three weeks and he would be prepared for it this time if it happened. And if it did then he could change the outcome, Valar willing that is. Lobelia frowned deeply not at all calmed by his words as she reached out and touched his hand gently enough that it was if she thought he would break.

      "Bilbo, you’ve never dreamt anything good when it comes to change. That’s how I lost my friend. You dreamt of the wolves coming and then your father fell victim to them and your mother faded. And You blamed yourself for it Bilbo, like the idiot Hobbit you really are. If you’ve dreamt again tell me, please. For the first time in years I’ve gotten to speak civilly with you and I don’t want to lose you again if something horrible happens and you get it into your head to blame yourself for it once more. Another one of those will break you Bilbo." She whispered, her voice ragged. Bilbo looked at her closely and then sighed.

      "I may have seen Gandalf in my dreams last night. And he will bring an adventure that I am needed on if my dreams are correct." He whispered hesitantly, unable not to give her something even if he didn’t understand this yet and her hand tightened on top of his. He watched as Lobelia’s eyes widened in fear and she shook her head in denial as he finished speaking. She had a determined look on her face that scared him.

     "No! I shant let him take you. Every Hobbit in the Shire knows that Gandalf and his adventures bring nothing but trouble for those who join him!" She protested, her other hand clenching the teacup that she was holding. Bilbo was shocked yet again by her reaction, and left wondering just when he had forgotten how much she cared for him. He had spent years cursing her thieving, snarky ways. He sighed, holding her hand gently as he tried to sooth her fears.

     "If my dream is right and he comes, then I will be going with him Lobelia. There isn’t a choice in this matter, because his little adventure hinges on my presence if it is to succeed." He spoke, low and soothing though her grip on his hand only tightened more as he saw tears appear in her eyes. Bilbo felt guilty that his words were causing her this much distress, and her distant and prickly behavior once he returned broken made sense now. She had recognized the Fading’s Call as what it was instead of the numbness he had name it as and couldn’t handle getting close to him knowing what was going to happen. If he ever happened to see his Lobelia again he owed his once friend an apology, more so then she owed him one.

    "I’m going to lose you just as soon as you walk out that door on this adventure, right? That’s why the Tookish Bilbo is back. This adventure that you dreamed of doesn’t need a proper Baggins to suceed and that only means trouble in my books. Reconsider you fool, you have a long life to live still." She rasped shakily. He smiled at her calmly, trying to show her that he wasn’t ruined. Even in the thoes of the Fading’s Call Bilbo Baggins had managed to live a wonderful life for eighty years. Not that he would be telling the woman sitting with him that little fact. Once Lobelia heard of the call he would never be able to leave his home without and escort and she would hunt his heart-song down just to lock him up too.

    "If he comes then I have a chance at living a proper life to it’s fullest Lobelia, there is no guarentee that you will lose me. Adventure don’t always mean things like that- look at my mother. She had many grand adventures, and she always survived them." He tried assuring her.

    "A chance is not worth you dying or coming back as good as it Bilbo. The fact you dreamed of this adventure scares me." She shot back sarcastically. "If I see that wizard I’m chasing him away with my umbrella, mark my words." She added, untangling her hand and gripping the umbrella that was indeed sitting leaned against his table although he had told her a thousand times before just to leave it by the door. He chuckled at her statement, sipping his tea. Lobelia wasn’t going to change her mind it seemed.

    "No you won’t Lobelia. If my dreams are true, I will be a much poorer Hobbit for missing the chance that Gandalf brings and that will just not do. Your worry is quite unnecessary in the given circumstances." The old Hobbit turned young denied, his lips turned upward and his eyes sparkling as he put on the familiar airs of a proper Baggins in the same breath of talking like a Took faunt rearing for it’s first real adventure. Lobelia sighed, shaking her head, a small smile playing on her lips, erasing the frown she had affixed to them..

   "Well, if you must go on this adventure then we better prepare for it shouldn’t we? There’s no telling when that Hobbit stealing, adventuring wizard will come after all and I wouldn’t like it much if I found that you just up and ran out your door with no word or preparations. We Baggins have a reputation of being prepared and proper and it wouldn’t do it disappoint now will it?" She murmured, her teary eyes drying with a quick swipe of her hand as she blessed him with a rather mischievous look for a Sackville Hobbit.

    "And exactly how would one prepare for a life changing adventure?" Bilbo teased, feeling younger than he had even when this was the first time he had lived. As much as the Hobbit was reluctant to admit, when he had taken the Baggins mantle he had aged beyond his years. Why now he positively felt like a tween if he was completely honest with himself, and wasn’t that an odd feeling? Lobelia snickered, setting her cup down as she watched him with fond eyes. He had been a foolish Hobbit for far to long to forget that Lobelia had once been his fiercest friend, but he had pushed her away and she had grown bitter.

    "By plotting and planning carefully my dear Bilbo. Now did your dream reveal just what kind of adventure that mad wizard is plotting? Any information will help when we’re obtaining and packing your supplies for this foolishness. Oh and you must see your Grandfather Took, you know he loves a good adventure and he might have some advice on keeping your fool self alive out there." She hummed, teasing him even though there was a note of seriousness clear in her voice. Bilbo could tell that Lobelia wasn’t exactly happy with his decision, but she wasn’t fighting him anymore. May Yavanna bless her ever worrying heart. For all of his stiff and rather standoffish behavior, by Hobbit standards, she still cared.

     That being thought, Bilbo knew that he had to be careful with what exactly he said next. He didn’t want to worry her more, and he didn’t want to change things more than they would be by this meddler knowing about his upcoming adventure. If Gandalf truly came into the Shire looking for an adventuring Hobbit, then Bilbo had more than enough work cut out for himself with his Company alone.

     He tried not to think about how his early days with his family had gone, it had been hard work for the Hobbit to earn their respect. Work that he would have to repeat, while trying not to let Thorin get to him too badly with his then cruel words. Mahal and Yavanna knows that he loved his Heart-Song from the moment the first strains of his sad song had tumbled from the Dwarfs lips, but Thorin had been so cruel and cold before the incident with the Pale Orc. If that incident happened again Bilbo would do his damndest to make sure that Orc didn’t live though- because it had killed Thorin in the end and that was not happening again.

    "I should think that any proper adventure would involve traveling, and sleeping in the wild. If you’re so insistent on helping me prepare for a visit that might not even happen, then we should begin there." Bilbo replied primly, drawing himself from his deep thoughts and answering Lobelia when she kicked his shin. She was still the same old nag as always, even if she’d somehow become the Hobbit he had enjoyed playing many a trick with again. She rolled her eyes, snorting as she picked up her cup and finished it.

    "Of course. Fetch us some parchment and a quill now will you? Then we shall start our lists. Are you planning on hosting a dinner for Gandalf, should he arrive? Not one that you invite other Hobbits mind you, but my mother used to tell me that when that Wizard came calling, he didn’t normally come alone." Lobelia hummed, already in her planning mode. Bilbo snorted under his breath as he set his cup down and went to retrieve the required supplies. He may be a fool of a Took, but not even a Took would go against a Sackville when they were planning something considered life or death. That Hobbit family easily was known for their strategic abilities, which is why they always worked closely with the Thain and other important figures.

    Heavens, Lobelia’s keen mind in planning was half of what had made her so fun to be around when they were younger. It helped that his father encouraged him to spend time around more leveled nature fauntlings- to temper the wild nature of his Took cousins of course. It had backfired most spectacularly when it came to taming Bilbo’s wild nature when she joined in on his fun though, but Bungo had never complained. He had loved his son no matter what his stuffy family said about his rather Tookish nature. Bilbo had always thought if his father didn’t have a mischievous streak of his own then the marriage with his mother would have never worked.

    When Bilbo returned it was to Lobelia doctoring two cups of fresh tea with liberal amounts of brandy from his pantry. He gave her a pointed look and she shrugged, setting the bottle on the table. Rolling his eyes, the male Hobbit sat down, setting the parchment, two quills and an inkwell down, before looking at his friend once more. Lobelia was sipping on her doctored tea as she watched him and he couldn’t resist asking why they were going to start drinking this early in the day any longer.

     "Tis’t even Tea Time yet Lobelia, so what is the occasion for drinking?" He asked, picking up his tea cup all the same. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she grabbed a piece of Parchment and a quill.

     "I found myself wishing for a strong drink once I realized that I somehow agreed to help you plan this adventure of yours and I think I’ll need a load more of it before the day is through." She said primly. Bilbo just shook his head, taking a drink of the tea and wincing when he found it to be mostly brandy. The little weasel was trying to get him drunk during this little planning session. He shot her a dark look and she smirked. Right, so Lobelia obviously knew that he was holding something back then. He wouldn’t fall for her trick though, so she was going to be sorely disappointed when all she got out of this was a nasty hangover. It would serve her right, although Otho was going to have a fit tomorrow.

     "I don’t think I shall have much more than this cup Lobelia dear. I haven’t even eaten yet!" He proclaimed, reaching over and grabbing an apple from his fruit basket as his stomach reminded him just why he had made the decision to get up before Lobelia had come knocking. The female hobbit snorted, already scribbling away as she thought of supplies he would need.

     "Eat then, I’ll get a start on this. I suppose it will be a rather long adventure, since you mentioned traveling and sleeping in the wilds above all other things, so we’ll need to keep your pack’s light enough to carry and make sure you have a kit you can carry on your person at all times in case the pack gets lost. Don’t look so surprised Bilbo, I am no fool and I’m sure that you know much more of this adventure than you will ever tell me. I’m sure it would scar me for life if you did." Lobelia grunted at him, not looking up to even see Bilbo’s reactions to her words. He chuckled, biting into his apple.

     The Hobbit would let his friend have her go at this for now, and revise whatever she came up with on his own time, but he had to admit that having her strong support right now was comforting. If Lobelia hadn’t shown up today Bilbo was convinced that he would have spent the day, and maybe the better part of this week trying to convince himself that this was all an elaborate dream brought on by his illness that he had been suffering from before. He never had really dreamed of Lobelia before, so her presence grounded him. Humming, Bilbo ate his noon meal, highly away he’s already slept through half a days worth.

     Well, he really should get used to eating less before the others came. It would help if he didn’t spend the first week nursing a sore stomach and light head because of the sudden difference in diet. Even after he had returned to the Shire after the Quest he had never truly gotten into the habit of seven meals a day again, although he had done well to teach Frodo the traditional meal times. The lad was a growing Fauntling back then after all. He grinned to himself as he ate and Lobelia rolled her eyes at him once more when she looked up at him and stretched out her hand while taking a break from her writing.

     "What is it now Lobelia?" He hummed, his tone friendly. She sighed and shook her head at him.

     "This dream has changed you Bilbo, and it’s for the better I daresay. You’re lighter, more free and I’ve never seen a dream affect you like this. If I didn’t know better I would say that you’ve finally found your Heart-Song. But that’s just rubbish, you wouldn’t have resonated with them in a dream and you haven’t been anywhere outside of the Shire since yesterday so I know you didn’t stumble upon them. And I’m not fool enough to think that they’re among the Hobbits of the Shire or you’d already have found them. It’s rather confusing to tell you the truth." She said in her blunt manner, not holding back in her opinion.

     Bilbo tried not to freeze as she spoke, because she was entirely correct. He should only have the theoretical knowledge of Thorin being his Heart-Song at this moment it time, because even if he remembered the Dwarf King singing, he hadn’t actually heard it yet. But there was no denying the fact that he recognized his Dwarf King as his Heart-Song as completely as he had the night Thorin sang. This bothered the returned Hobbit only because he had no idea how it was possible, but then again his current situation in general shouldn’t have even happened if he went by conventional means.

     "Well I for one, am more than happy to be having a civil conversation with a dear friend who has the most unfortunate habit of running off with my good silver." Bilbo spoke finally, his tone suggesting that the conversation should be ended there. He wasn’t about to deny his Heart-Song, even if it was to say that he hadn’t yet found him, but he wasn’t about to tell Lobelia he had found him either. She gave him a suspicious look, before going back to her lists without another word and he sighed to himself. If he couldn’t lie to Lobelia then what chance did he stand when he was finally faced with his Dwarrow?


	3. A King's Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Going with my Redo! stories of late there is always two sides of a story. When the plot bunny for this story bit me it had a very long time to roll around in my head before I actually started typing it out. Meaning I started writing this up in my head and I've gone through dozens of possibilities as I've indulged myself in reading similar plots and it always boiled down to one thing. One character is not meant to hold the pressure of knowing the future. It is a burden that must be shared, or the singular character faces all sorts of problems if he messes up or if his secret becomes known. 
> 
> My choice in who remembers may not be popular, but I have my reasons for choosing them. If Bilbo gets to come back because of regrets and unfinished business why should he hold the monopoly. That being said I hope that this chapter is enjoyed, Please review with you're thoughts and opinions, because I love reading them. Flames will just be used to Feed the writing furnace! ^.^
> 
> *Edited 4/2/15 due to Review recieved

      In a mountain range far away from the Shire and the two plotting Hobbits within Bag End, an Exiled Prince and would be King was not waking up in the halls of his ancestors, nor was he waking in pain, as one would expect to after the wounds he knew he had experienced on the battle field. Of course before one Thorin Oakenshield could open his eyes to see just where he was laying and what his condition might be, he got his chance to groan in pain as not one but two bodies collided with his own with resounding thumps. Immediately the out of wind Dwarf’s eyes opened in alarm, only to see his Sister-Son’s huddled on top of him, shivering.

      Relief flooded Thorin as he recognized them, followed closely by an intense feeling of confusion. He had see the both die before Azog had struck that final blow. How was it that they were here with him now and alive? And just exactly was here, because they were not in the walls of Erebor, and his company was not surrounding them as they would if they had not woken from the battle yet. It took the King several moments to recognize his old Chambers in Ered Luin, but why in Mahal’s name would they be here? It made no sense considering the quest he clearly remembered completing and the battle that he could have sworn he died in. Fìli shuddered suddenly, digging closer to his body and Thorin hugged him, brushing off his thoughts as he focused on two of the most important beings in his world. They were alive and right here in his arms. The hows and whys could wait for a time.

    "You are well lads, calm yourselves. I won’t be letting anything hurt the two of you." He murmured soothingly, confused by what looked to be his nightmare and reality crashing together. Kìli laughed shakily but both he and his brother were still acting like Dwarflings who had experienced a terrible fright.

     "We died Uncle, and we can’t tell mother that or she will take back her permission that she gave for us to accompany you on the Quest and we shouldn’t even be telling you but the others would think us mad. You, you might at least hear us out though, and maybe if we’re lucky you’ll believe us and it won't have to end like it did again. We just woke up and it’s just a couple days before we go to pick up our Hobbit with the Wizard. We needed to tell someone! It can’t happen the same and Mr. Boggins is important so you have to be nice to him no matter what you may think of him when we meet him." Kìli blurted out suddenly, his voice hoarse as he babbled on and on. He’d obviously been crying and was still very distressed with the situation in general. To be honest the older Dwarf was surprised Dis hadn’t come storming in yet.

    Thorin held them tighter as his youngest nephew's words registered, inhaling shakily as he tried to gather his thoughts without ending up sounding over protective or mad. Apparently they were just days before they departed and started their travels to the Shire, which took weeks to reach. Knowing when he had woken up to was a boon to be sure, as it gave him a timeline in this mess. Whatever was happening to him had obviously included his Sister-Sons in it’s madness and Thorin found himself cursing whoever had thought to include his nephews in whatever this was. It was a cruel thing to do, making them hold this burden too.

     The two lads in his arms didn't need the memories of dying plaguing their minds, nor did they need to remember their Uncle going mad with Gold Sickness and almost killing his One. Beyond their admission of their deaths his Sister-Son’s first thoughts had been to stress Bilbo’s importance and that made his stomach turn unpleasantly with guilt. He had behaved vilely to the one person he should have treasured above anything else and although he would like nothing more than to deny having his memories now he couldn’t. Doing that would be a coward’s action and he was not a coward. Thorin would not hide from his mistakes, he would own them because ignoring what he had done wrong would change nothing and he needed to change his end.

      "It’s Mr. Baggins Kìli, Bilbo get’s annoyed when you call him Mr. Boggins." Fìli hummed, his voice so very quiet as he admonished his younger brother and Kìli just chuckled in response to his scolding. If there was one thing that Thorin knew about his youngest Sister-Son, it was that his love of riling up their excitable Hobbit was not something that he would give up. Even if the Bilbo that they would be meeting in mere weeks was not the same one that they had last seen. And the reminder that Bilbo had survived the battle was bittersweet, because it meant that the Hobbit that Gandalf would be introducing them to had no chance of being the one that Thorin had fallen in love with, or the ones that his nephews had come to care about as their family. They would have to work to get that Hobbit to care for them again, that much was true.

      Both Dwarfs huddled closer to him, drawing comfort from their uncle though he was being silent still and Thorin pushed the thoughts of the small Hobbit that he had loved and betrayed horribly out of him mind to focus on them for the moment. Bilbo Baggins could wait until they met once more because nothing was going to change the fact that he was back on square one with his One, but his nephews needed him now. He sighed, if this was a second chance then he hoped to Mahal that he got it right this time.

     "I won’t see you fall in battle protecting me again. If we face the battle at Erebor once more you shall not join the fight." He rumbled in a quiet and grave tone, letting them know that he not only believed them, but he remembered what they did also. Both of his nephews stiffened as he spoke, and he might have even heard Kìli squeak if he wasn’t mistaken. Obviously they had not expected him to remember, and had thought that their confession would be met with disbelief.

     "You died too?" Kìli whispered, sounding shocked and more than a little betrayed. Thorin sighed again, his heart aching as he nodded and his nephews both let out a sob. He held them, wondering how it had been so easy to disregard their age and thrust them into danger before, when now he wanted nothing more than to hide them away and protect them from their demise. Kìli was barely considered an adult in their culture and Fìli wasn’t much better. Oh how his Burglar had ranted when he realized this, though truth be told the fact Bilbo was only 50 summers himself had caused Dori to go into a protective fluster.

      "What do we do now?" Fìli whispered, his voice still hesitant and so very small compared to normal. Thorin took a deep breath. He could declare that this quest was a lost cause and hoard away his family to keep them safe, but that was pure selfishness that would have his One scowling at him and stomping his bare and hairy feet in anger if he ever found out about it. They had accomplished their quest before, it had just ended the Durin Line and he assumed another had taken the throne in their stead.

     This quest was not about his nephews or even Thorin himself sitting on the throne of Erebor though. It was about reclaiming his people’s home and providing them with a future that didn’t involve merely scraping by as they had since Erebor had fallen. If Thorin could avoid the gold-sickness this time, if he would listen to his Hobbit when the other male suggested alliances, they might just live this time around, with Mahal’s blessing of course. Thorin couldn’t be selfish in the face of his people’s need.

     "We convince a Hobbit that he is in fact a Burglar and ask him to help us reclaim out home and we don’t die or go mad with gold sickness while doing it. Bilbo and the rest of the Company survived the battle, I know that much. My last words were an apology to our Hobbit" He replied, his voice heavy as he went against every instinct in his body that demanded he keep the dwarfs that his heart called his sons safe from the deaths that might be waiting for them at the conclusion of this quest. Both younglings sniffed as he spoke about the Hobbit though, stiffening in his arms. Thorin waited to see what caused that reaction, since both of them had mentioned his One before without that reaction.

     "Did... Did he forgive you, when you apologized? Would he have forgiven us? We all, every single one of the company, got sick because of the gold. We didn’t listen to him when he begged us to, and when he took action to try and keep us safe we condemned him for it. We stood there when you held him over certain death and spat those horrible things at him and then cast him out with a war rolling in. And now we never get to apologize to him ourselves because we died and he lived so he won't be here waiting at Bag End." Fìli croaked out, his voice breaking as he spoke. His words were like the arrows that his brother preferred piercing his heart though, both in the fact that his nephews blamed themselves for not being able to help Bilbo while they themselves were suffering from Gold Sickness, and the fact that they would never get the forgiveness that they so desperately wanted from the Hobbit that they adored.

     "He forgave me without hesitation. I remember that and I remember that there is no force in Middle Earth would have made Bilbo blame you for what happened when the sickness took us. He was a Hobbit who rarely held grudges and cared for you greatly. Remember that always. He didn’t blame either of you." Thorin spoke in a low voice, careful not to let his sister overhear what was being said. Kìli let out a low wail, shaking his head as he denied what his uncle was saying. The older Dwarf shifted and looked as his youngest nephew, wondering what had caused this reaction. Fìli didn’t say a single thing about it though.

     "He shouldn’t have forgiven you so easily and he should blame us for not helping him. We should have done something to help him." Fìli suddenly spoke up, his voice hard and louder than the than the tones that he had been using. Thorin turned to look at him, shocked by the venom in his voice. Hadn’t both of the Dwarfs next to him just wanted Bilbo’s forgiveness? And now he was saying that that thier Hobbit shouldn’t have forgiven them? There was something more than guilt going on here, that much he knew.

      "I understand feeling that he shouldn’t have forgiven me for my actions because I agree with that, but I was the one to harm him and he was- is my One. The two of you had no control over my actions so I see no reason that he shouldn’t have forgiven you two or any of the others." He asked straight forwardly, trying to talk some sense into him and make him see that Bilbo would have forgiven them no matter what. His nephew grimaced at his words.

     "Somethings are better left untold Uncle. It’s nothing that we can change, or even help now although if it or the Gold Sickness happens again you’re right in saying Kìli and I won’t be in the battle at Erebor if that also happens once more. We’ll personally escort Bilbo away from the mountain at the first sight of you or the other Dwarrow falling ill and as for the Battle there’s no way in Mahal’s dungeons that we’ll let him out in that mess again." Thorin’s eldest nephew all but growled at him, untangling himself from his arms and climbing out of the bed that he had all but thrown himself into not long before as he glared at Thorin. Kìli made a soft noise before following his brother’s lead and climbing out of the bed. Thorin watched as Fìli gave his brother a one armed hug and lead him from his bedroom, their Uncle wondering just what in Mahal’s name just happened.

      Kìli’s reply to his question had made no sense at all, but it had centered on Bilbo and something that Thorin had not known. But his nephews had known whatever it was, and that was the source of their guilt in not protecting their Hobbit during their Gold Sickness and after the Arkenstone. Thorin shook his head to clear his thoughts as he got out of his bed intending to get ready for the day ahead of him. He needed to put that mystery out of his mind for now. There was a great deal of planning that he needed to do before the Company that was currently still in Erebor left in the Shire’s direction, and not a lot of time to do it in.

      Thorin had to admit to himself that he didn’t like not knowing what his nephews were talking about in regards to Bilbo, but he also knew that neither of his stubborn boys would betray a secret they shared with Bilbo. They were loyal to the Hobbit and if they were willing to steal him away to prevent him from suffering once more then he would ask nothing more of them. They could keep the secret of a Hobbit that no longer was, if it meant that they would keep this new, innocent version of Bilbo safe from what Thorin had done before under the sickness and the battle itself. The King Under the Mountain would remind himself of that every time he might wonder what their secret was though, because the way Kìli has looked at him and sounded when he spoke that last time lead the elder Dwarf to believe that he was angry with him over it. That he held enough anger towards his Uncle to make up for the Hobbit's easy forgiveness.

     Sighing Thorin dressed for the day, then sat in the small desk and picked up his quill. He should start planning while everything that he remembered happening was still fresh in his mind, so he didn’t miss a single detail in what needed to be changed during this second chance. Oddly enough the first thing that went down onto the parchment was this. _‘Treat Bilbo with respect and teach him how to use his letter opener._ ’ It seemed like an easy enough goal, but Thorin wasn’t fooling himself. He would offend the fussy Hobbit in some way, they were always bumping heads over the smallest things. And he had a feeling his nephews wouldn’t put up with disrespect shown towards their newest and smallest family member. Not this time around. It would be good to have someone to hold him accountable for his mistakes this time around, hopefully it kept him sane.


	4. Annoying Relatives and Early Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahaha!!! An update for my lovelies, and boy and I having fun writing this out!
> 
> *Edited 4/2/15 Due to a Review Received.

    Bilbo grunted to himself in frustration and leaned back against the outside wall of his Smial as he took a long draw off of his pipe and tried not to rub of his head, where it felt like an army of Dwarrow had taken residence and started mining for gems. He could hear Lobelia moving around inside his home, clanking pots as she cooked the dishes she had insisted on doing for him to serve for supper tonight. The fussy Hobbit woman was insistent on helping him make an appropriate impression on his future guests for some unknown reason if you considered she wasn't too happy that he was leaving with them. Guests that she knew were on thier way into the Shire soon now.

     He had made the mistake of implying that he’d had another dream that told him Gandalf would be arriving soon and she had responded by increasing her presence in his home, instead of leaving him to finish planning as he had hoped she would. Over the past three weeks Bilbo had seen her every single day for at least three hours if not longer. Really, Lobelia had basically moved in with him to ‘help him prepare for his adventure’ as she put it.

      Ortho gave up on trying to get her to not come over to his home every day by the second week, and even his stuck up cousin had been seen sending him pitying looks when he saw Bilbo being dragged about by his wife. All of the Shire knew about his upcoming departure thanks to the she-harpy inside, she hadn’t been the least bit discreet about speaking of it. Bilbo shuddered as he thought of the reception that Gandalf and any one of his Dwarrow would receive when they trickled into the Shire shortly. All the tired Hobbit wanted was a day of peace from all of this mess, but he wasn’t likely to get it anytime soon.

       If Bilbo was correct then Gandalf should be arriving shortly and then Bilbo would be hosting his company tonight. He let his head fall back into the wall with a thump and heard an amused chuckle from down the path. Warily he opened one eye and saw the Wizard in question watching him fondly. Oh dear, he hadn’t realized it was quite that time yet. It seemed that there really was no rest for the wicked.

      "Good Morning." He greeted with a smile, meaning it as much as he had the first time around because the sun was shining brightly, and the grass soft and green. Bilbo knew that this was going to be his last true day of peace for a while, so he wasn’t taking it for granted for a single second. The Hobbit also knew that he was walking into the wizards trap without a single moment of hesitation. Bilbo remembered the other man’s response to this particular greeting you see, and he was actually looked foreword to hearing it again. He suppressed a smile as Gandalf’s grin widened at his greeting.

     "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" The amused looking wizard hummed in response, looking at him from under the brim of his wide gray hat. Bilbo let himself smile this time, as he gave a low chuckle himself. He had missed the more carefree version of his old friend, and that was not saying that this Gandalf was as spry or carefree as a Fauntling. He had truly changed after his death by the Balrog, becoming more regal and serious as his station in life changed with the color of his robes.

     "I suppose I mean all of them at the same time Mr. Gandalf." The sitting Hobbit replied, laughter clear in his voice. "Now what brings you to the Shire? There isn’t a festival anytime soon so if you’ve come to amuse the Faunts with your fireworks I’m afraid you’ll have to talk with the Thrain about arranging a special showing." He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as he took another drag off of his pipe and trying not to giggle as the Wizards eyes widened at his second question. Bilbo was slightly nervous about what was to come, meeting with his Dwarrow- which most of them he had lived to see die, but talking with Gandalf calmed him more than he thought possible. He only hoped he kept that calm later on when he was actually faced with the ones that he had watched die or heard about their passing over the later years of his life.

    "I had not thought that you would remember me dear Bilbo. It had been many summer since my last visit to the Shire after all." Gandalf murmured before straightening up his posture and smiling at him widely. "I must admit that I am not here to amaze the Faunts of the Shire with my fireworks sadly enough though. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging in fact." He admitted in a jolly voice. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at him, and considered just how he was going to respond. Agreeing right away would look suspicious. As adventurous as his Took cousins were even they wouldn’t just say yes the moment Gandalf offered an adventure. So he had to act disinterested for a while, even if the Shire knew he was going already, Gandalf was not privy to that fact yet.

      "I should think so in these parts! We are plain quiet bunch and have no use for adventures in general. They’re nasty disturbing uncomfortable things after all! And they tend to make you late for dinner!" Bilbo replied with a huff, trying to sound indignant rather than as amused as he truly felt in repeating himself. He had been such a naive, stuffy Hobbit the first time around, and he had the most peculiar feeling that his past self would be most horrified by who Bilbo was today. It was truely an odd feeling to have and to know he was right in feeling it. Gandalf gave him a strange look, and the Hobbit had a feeling he had failed in keeping the amusement that he was feeling out of his voice. Before Bilbo could determine if that was a good thing or not Lobelia came bursting out of his home with her umbrella in hand as she took one look at the Wizard and glared at him hard.

      "If you let one hair on Bilbo’s head get harmed during this nonsense I will beat you senseless and leave you for the hogs to deal with!" She warned in a low voice, before looking at Bilbo with a raised eyebrow. "I’ll take my leave since you have a guest. Good luck Bilbo." The female Hobbit hummed, before walking passed Gandalf and knocking into his side with the point of umbrella she was holding and waving about.

       Bilbo couldn’t help the deep belly laugh that escaped him as he watched her leave, she was something else. Lobelia’s unHobbitish behavior and the look on Gandalf’s face in light of it was just too good to resist. The wizard looked utterly dumbfounded by what had just happened and Bilbo never wanted to forget the fact that Lobelia Sackville-Baggins had caused it. That woman was an utter menace to his plans though, because when he calmed himself he found Gandalf considering him closely. Bilbo waited for his reaction, wondering just what the Wizard would assume since it was obvious that Bilbo had known he was coming.

      "From her reaction and presence she knew that I was coming to ask you on an adventure, and yet I sent no word ahead to warn of my arrivial. That reminds me of the very first time your mother agreed to take an adventure by my side. When I arrived at the great Took hall to ask her along she and your grandfather were waiting for me. Belladonna had experienced a dream in which I asked of her presence you see." Gandalf said slowly, a question hidden in his voice as he watched closely as he spoke.

     Bilbo shrugged carelessly, smirking slightly as he took a puff of his pipe and thought of his answer. He could work with this, so maybe Lobelia had helped his plans instead of harming them with her little show. The Wizard knowing of the dreams would only help him on this journey because he only needed to claim that he had seen it in a dream and he would listen, that much he already knew from the look in Gandalf’s eyes. The Gray wizard was excited by the chance that he was like his mother in talent.

      "I had a dream three weeks ago to be truthful Gandalf. I’ve hardly had a moments peace since, because I slipped and told Lobelia about it. My dreams do not  come as often or detailed as I’ve been told my mother’s were, but they help me in a pinch." He replied easily, looking at the taller being with a sparkle in his eyes Gandalf chuckled, his stance relaxing as he looked over the Hobbit with a very fond expression..

     "Indeed they will. It is a fortunate thing that you share this trait with your mother, no matter the strength though. The adventure that I am seeking another for has the potential to be quite dangerous. Can I assume that you are agreeable with joining the company I am putting together?" The Wizard asked in a teasing voice, belaying the gravity of the dangers that he had mentioned. Bilbo took a lazy draw off his pipe, raising an eyebrow at Gandalf, because he hadn’t yet explained what this adventure was all about.

       Perhaps this was the wizard’s way of testing just to see how much detail his ‘dreams’ gave him, but Bilbo wasn’t falling for it. Gandalf would explain this adventure to him, or he would wander off and let the Dwarrow come before it was explained like last time, but he wasn’t agreeing to anything untill then. His knowledge of the future was only good to a point after all. The more Bilbo changed or prevented, the more change would occur to the final outcome. He had no illusions that he could change everything and still end up with the same results as last time after all. So he was going to keep his knowledge close to his chest.

      "You still haven’t told me what the nature of this adventure is Master Gandalf. I may be ready to host you and the company you mentioned but I shan’t agree to accompany you until I have more information on the supposed danger that you mentioned earlier." Bilbo replied in a level voice, when it was clear that Gandalf wasn’t about to say another word until he did. The Wizard’s lips twitched at his reply.

     "Wiser words have never been spoken Master Hobbit. But I shall let the fellows of your potential company explain the nature of this adventure to you in person tonight. There shall be 13 additional people in your home for supper I’m afraid." Gandalf hummed before starting to turn to leave. "I have some additional errands I must run before the evening falls. If I may be allowed to, I can leave a mark for the company to find." He offered, pausing. Bilbo smirked to himself, at least he asked this time.

     "That will be agreeable. I shall also make a sign and put it by the mailbox, in case your mark is not enough. We wouldn’t want any of this company to get lost and wander about the Shire after all. I’m afraid most of the Hobbits living here are well aware that the Disturber of Peace has come calling on me for an adventure by now and any company associated with you might not receive the warmest of welcomes." he replied with humor clear in his voice. Gandalf made a face at the nickname he had recieved.

     "Truely they do not call me that Bilbo." He admonished, coming up to Bilbo’s freshly painted door and making his mark. Bilbo smirked at the old man, not saying a word for a moment. Then he chuckled.

     "They do Master Wizard. Now off with you so I can get back to work. I have a meal to prepare for hungry travelers and it would be most unpolite not to put my best foot forward when preparing to perhaps join their ranks." He hummed, getting up himself. The Dwarrow were coming and he needed to get into the proper mind set to see them without making a fool of himself. Gandalf chuckled as he went into his Smial. Bilbo watched the wizard walking away before he closed his door and leaned against it as his heart started to race. He was going to be seeing his family shortly, his Dwarrow that were alive and well.

      Yavanna’s Garden, suddenly he wished he had another three weeks to prepare himself for this because he felt like he was going to burst out crying as soon as he saw any of the Royal Durins. He had seen them die. Shaking himself from his now panicked thoughts the Hobbit moved toward the kitchen. Now that Gandalf had been here he could start cooking the selection of meats he had gotten for the feast he planned to feed his Dwarrow. The last time he had felt guilty because he had ended up scuttling around to find enough food to feed Thorin after his late arrival. It wouldn’t be like that this time though.

      Bilbo lost himself in the calming motions of cooking, As a Hobbit taking care of the needs of the ones he loved was a great wasn’t a hardship at all. The ability to properly see to their families needs was a point of pride to all Hobbits, and Bilbo had a reputation to maintain even if his Dwarrow or even the other Hobbits didn’t know that he was doing. It was his bit of prideful behavior- something for himself that might be understood one day if he was successful and kept the idiots on their way alive on this quest.

* * *

 

     Fìli looked back at his brother as they made their way to Bag End and the younger Dwarf gave him a weak smile. They had decided to forge ahead two nights ago when his Uncle and the Ur brothers had decided to make camp because they wanted to get to Bilbo’s home before the others did. The last time their poor Hobbit uncle had no forewarning of the companies arrival. While it had been amusing to see his reactions at that time they were hoping that if they could warn the poor Hobbit that he was going to be hosting thirteen Dwarrow that things would go smoother for all parties involved in this upcoming meeting.

    Bilbo would be calmer when the others arrived if they managed to warn him for one thing and the other Dwarrow wouldn’t think that he didn’t have the nerves to complete his part of the quest, or even make it to Erebor. That would go a long way in helping Bilbo become a true part of the company and take away some of the stress the Hobbit had gone through to prove himself. Neither Dwarf wanted Bilbo to experience the doubt he had before.

    The only problem with the Princes’ plan was the fact that they hadn’t told their uncle about it before they took off. Both of the younger Dwarrow were pretty sure that when Thorin caught up to them they were going to be in a lot of trouble. Mahal, Thorin might even try to send them back to the Blue Mountains and thier mother for this, but they couldn’t find it in themselves to care. They owed it to Bilbo to make sure that this version of himself had an easier time fitting in, and in general because of what had happened.

     The first hint that something was different in the Shire came on their approach to the home in which Bilbo lived. Besides the wizard’s mark on the door, there was a simple sign by the mailbox that welcomed Gandalf’s company and invited them to knock at the door to be let in. That hadn’t been there before. The two brother’s shared a wide eyed look, wondering what had changed, because they hadn’t deviated from anything except leaving thier uncle to get here early. Had Thorin beat them here some how?

     Kìli grabbed Fìli’s hand as they got closer to the home and the older Dwarf looked at his brother, wondering what he was thinking about this unexpected change. The younger Dwarf looked troubled it, and Fìli understood that feeling. If they had done nothing to change how Bilbo received their company something else had and he didn’t like not knowing. The second hint that something had changed came when they got to the door. The sun hadn’t gone down yet, but the smells coming out of the home told of food being cooked, and if Fìli was right there was a lot of it. The brother’s shared another look, before knocking together. They shared a worried look as they heard a squeal and a loud thump, but before they gave into the sudden urge to open the door and check on thier soon to be uncle the door opened.

     "Oh Dear Yavanna. You two are not supposed to be here yet." The Hobbit blurted out weakly, staring at them with wide eyes and paling before their eyes. Kìli’s hand tightened in Fìli’s almost painfully as they stared back at the now swaying Hobbit who’s hand was white knuckled and clenching the door frame. Fìli felt his gut clench as the Hobbit’s words registered in his mind. Bilbo had known they were coming that much was apparent from the sign, but those words implied he had known when they were coming. If you combined those whispered words with how Bilbo was reacting to seeing them... This was their Bilbo. Both Dwarves moved as one and swept the Hobbit into a hug, not caring if their conclusion was wrong and that it might scare Bilbo away from joining thier company. It was worth the chance if they were right.

* * *

 

       When the knock on his Smial’s door came Bilbo was in the middle of grabbing something out of one of his cabinets. It shocked the Hobbit enough that he lost his balance and hit the ground hard. Rubbing his sore bum Bilbo looked at his clock and frowned. His Dwarrow hadn’t started arriving until much later, when the sun had already fallen, so it shouldn’t be one of them. He sighed, thinking that it was Lobelia or even Gamgee as he went to answer the door. Only it wasn’t. When Bilbo opened the door Fìli and Kìli were standing there like lost little Fauntlings holding each others hands for comfort.

       Bilbo could feel himself speaking to them, but if anyone asked the poor Hobbit what he had said he wouldn’t have been able to repeat it. All he knew in that moment was his boys were standing in front of him alive and well, and they were here too early. Had speaking with Gandalf changed their arrival time, or had something else changed? Or did he just not remember things correctly in his old age and this was what happened before? But the two Dwarves were staring at him with worry clear in their eyes and it wasn’t the worry of a stranger who was watching someone who didn’t look well either. It was the look that they had given him before- when they knew him and before they had died in battle.

     Just as Bilbo was about to retreat back into his home and regroup, because what he was thinking just wasn’t possible and he didn’t want to look crazy to his boys by breaking down and gathering them close, the two Dwarves moved as one and Bilbo found himself in their crushing grips. It took him a few moment to register the fact that they were hugging him like their lives depended on it, but when he did Bilbo hugged them the best that he could given his position. These were really his boys, because a Fìli and Kìli that didn’t know him wouldn’t be hugging him like this. And Kìli wouldn’t be shaking and murmuring apologies under his breath as if he couldn’t speak fast enough to get every mistake he had made forgiven.

     "Shh. It’s alright now. Shh. No no no, Please don’t apologize to me. You’ve done nothing wrong my dear boys. You were sick, and there’s nothing to forgive. Shhh." He tried soothing them, but his words just seemed to make it worse because Fìli joined in on his brother’s apologies. Oh dear, he hadn’t expected this. Not once in his planning did he ever imagine that any of his Dwarrow would remember. He hadn’t thought anyone would. But they did remember what had happened and their guilt was crushing him.

       "We didn’t keep you or the baby safe Bilbo. Don’t act like we have nothing to ask forgiveness for. We let Uncle hurt and banish you and you had to have died to be here because we died and we’re here. We failed you." Kìli cried out suddenly, shaking his head and Bilbo froze. He hadn’t realized the boys had known about the Fauntling he had been carrying. He hadn’t told anyone about it, but then the Hobbit remembered the many conversations he had with the two younger Dwarves. He had never came out and told them that male Hobbits could carry young, but he had spoken of Hobbits and Heart-Songs and a couple of the examples he had used had been male couples and their offspring. They must have noticed him getting ill and connected the dots, but blaming themselves for not being able to resist the sickness wasn’t right.

       "You never failed me. Neither of you boys should ever blame yourselves for what happened, do you hear me? I lived a long life after you two and your Uncle died. I had many more adventures, so please don’t blame yourselves for the sickness and what happened during it." He murmured in a husky voice as he tried not to cry himself at the reminder of that day and the deaths that had happened. He didn’t bring up the Fauntling he had been carrying though, not sure if he should confirm their thoughts only to have to admit that it hadn’t survived the battle. It might be kinder to let them believe it had lived, or that they were wrong. The younger Dwarf pressed closer to him, and Bilbo had to admit that he had never seen the darker haired Dwarf quite so affectionate with anyone other than his brother. He leaned his head on to his shoulder softly, gathering himself.

       "We did too. You became our family the moment Uncle recognized you as his One and the moment I even suspected that you were carrying our cousin I should have done something. Said something. But I didn’t, I kept quiet because of the damned quest. I let you confront Smaug when we should have made uncle abandon the quest to keep you and the child safe and then we let the sickness take us." Fìli protested, his posture stiffening and Bilbo sighed in annoyance. Of course they had noticed his pregnancy before Bilbo even had, and they blamed themselves like the stubborn, overprotected fools they were. He pulled away from them slightly, fully aware of the fact that they were only just inside the door to his home, and that Gamgee could come wandering in to check on him at any moment. He needed to get the door closed before they continued this conversation, because he knew his boys wouldn’t drop this anytime soon.

      "Let’s take this conversation to the kitchen boys. I have food cooking for supper and it wouldn’t do to let it burn now would it?" The Hobbit suggested, trying to sound logical and not like he wanted to cry. The two brothers didn’t answer him for a moment, but then their arms loosened and Bilbo was able to wiggle out of their embrace and get the door to him home shut. When he turned to look at them again he had to sigh. They looked so upset still and he didn’t like that at all. He smiled at them, all the while cursing whatever force that had decided to include them in this reset. Kìli actually returned his smile, even if the young Dwarfs was a little shaky. Nodding to himself the Hobbit lead the way to his kitchen.

      He really did have food cooking that needed watching so he might as well make sure the rest of their conversation took place there. Bilbo didn’t need to make sure that the two barely adult Dwarves were following him as him walked, he could hear their boots, thankfully mud free this time around, clunking on the floor as they walked. There wasn’t another word spoken between the three men until the Hobbit stopped by his stove to check on one of the stews he had cooking, and then it was Fìli who spoke again.

      "You stiffened both times I mentioned the baby Bilbo. Why is that?" The older brother asked, his voice hesitant as he asked the one thing that Bilbo didn’t want him to. He could have continued avoiding the subject of the child he had lost if he hadn’t asked about it directly. But Fìli had asked and Bilbo couldn’t find it in himself to lie to him. He set down the spoon he had been using to stir and looked at the two closely as something clicked in his mind. If his boys had come back after dying what about Thorin and the others. Who else among their company remembered what was to happen on this quest of theirs?

      "Do you know if anyone else remembers?" He asked, not really meaning to avoid Fìli’s question, but having to know. The boys remembering already affected the plans he had made in relation to the quest, how much he didn’t know but it did. Depending on who else remembered other things could change. Fìli glared at him at the evasion, but then the look gentled as he raised an eyebrow.

     "Uncle remembers also. From what we can tell none of the others do though and we’ve interacted with them all. Now what happened to the baby? I want to know Bilbo." He replied, a hardness in his voice. Bilbo’s heart froze as he stomach turned as he spoke. Thorin remembered everything. Oh dear Yavanna. If Fìli and Kìli were this torn up with not helping him when they were affected by the Gold Sickness he could only imagine what his lover was doing to himself over what he had done. He’d deal with that when Thorin got here, but the older Dwarf could never know about the child he had lost.

     "Please tell me you didn’t tell Thorin about the baby." He whispered in a croaking tone as he realized Thorin might already know, unable to help himself as he started to panic. If Thorin knew about their child, that he was pregnant during the Gold Sickness and the Battle, Bilbo knew that his lover would never forgive himself. It would kill him to know that he had almost killed Bilbo and thier child with his assault. Fìli’s face fell as he realized what that demand implied as his brother gasped, hugging Bilbo again.

      "No. We didn’t tell Thorin about the baby when we woke up because we knew that there wasn’t anything that we could do about it and we knew what it would do to him. How did it happen? Was it because of anything Uncle did?" Fìli replied, an angry note tinting his voice as he asked about the baby’s death. Bilbo leaned into Kìli, shaking his head as he gathered his thoughts. He had never spoken about his lost child with anyone, the fetus who never had a chance at life had been his secret sorrow.

      "It wasn’t anything Thorin did Fìli. I was the idiot who ran headlong into a battle knowing that I was pregnant, but I wanted to get to the two of you and Thorin so badly that I convinced myself it would be alright. I took a beating wandering about and fighting and I was even unconscious for a time. I realized that it was gone shortly after Thorin asked me for my forgiveness and had passed on." He replied and held onto the youngest dwarf a little more firmly as he shuddered at the confirmation that their cousin had followed them in death that day. Fìli’s face hardened at his words though, and the older Dwarf nodded to himself.

     "I was afraid of that having happened. You didn’t have a choice in participating in the battle though Bilbo, so stop blaming yourself- and don’t give me that look. I know you little Uncle. In the back of your mind, for however long you lived after we died, you’ve blamed yourself for the baby’s death and maybe even ours. It wasn’t your fault. You did everything in your ability to help us gain allies for the battle, even if we didn’t appreciate those efforts. If you had been within Erebor’s walls you might have been safe from the battle, but Uncle had banished you so you were out there in the thick of things. If you get pregnant again? You can bet that you will be safe guarded by the both of us." The blonde hair Dwarf rumbled, his tone so serious that Bilbo’s heart ached. His boys were meant for laughing and joking not this morose behavior.

     "I could have done more." The words slipped out before Bilbo could stop them, but they were true. He had played the quest and the battle over in his mind millions of times in the eighty years that he had lived and the past few weeks. He had to have missed something that he could have done to prevent their deaths. He squeaked as he was hugged tighter and his oldest nephew glared at him fiercely. Then Fìli sighed.

    "If we can’t blame ourselves for not protecting you or our cousin then you can’t blame yourself for our end either little Uncle. Now I don’t know how far behind us the rest of the Company is so we should stop dwelling on things we can’t change. Is there anything Kee or I can do to help prepare Supper?" He asked softly. Bilbo smiled at him, hugging his brother once more before untangling himself.

     "Why did the two of you show up so early?" He asked instead of replying to the Dwarf's question, because there was no way that he was going to let a guest help him in his work no matter how they would try to. Both Dwarves flushed at that and he raised an eyebrow. Fìli shifted on his feet, looking out the a window and his brother sighed, rubbing the back of his head before looking and Bilbo sheepishly,

     "We might have left Uncle and the Ur brothers’ camp after they had fallen asleep two days ago to get a head start. We knew that you didn’t have any warning that the Company was coming the last time and Fee thought if we got here and gave you that warning things would go smoother. In the least you might not have been so flustered by everyone showing up and raiding your pantry so you might like us sooner." He replied, sounding embarrassed with what he had admitted. Bilbo’s smile widened and he shook his head.

       "Thorin will not be happy with you when he arrives, I hope you know that boys." He hummed, turning to check on the biscuits that he had in the oven, he remembered Dwalin eating quite a few of the ones he had for his own supper that night so he was making sure he had enough for everyone to eat. Any of the leftovers could easily go with them tomorrow too. Both of his boys laughed at his comment as he brought out the pan to let them cool. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow and Fìli smirked at him.

      "We were worried about that before, but now Thorin will have you to distract him. He’s been making plans of how to get his fussy Hobbit One to like him again and it turns out he doesn’t need to after all." The Blonde teased, before reaching over and snatching a biscuit. Bilbo was going to scold him as he juggled the hot food, but then he remembered that they had been traveling and on camping rations since the Blue Mountain at least. So the Hobbit rolled his eyes and nodded to the jams and jellies on the counter.

      "If you’re going to snack, then there’s some jams and jellies that need to be used before we leave tomorrow." He directed. Fìli grinned, heading over and Bilbo turned to the other Dwarf, nodding to the pan. The darker haired brother grinned and grabbed two biscuits, then actually juggled them as he followed his brother, leaving their Hobbit uncle laughing as he got ready to set more into the oven. Bilbo grinned to himself as he worked, listening to his boys laughing and arguing over the toppings and feeling at peace. His boys were with him, and the rest of his Dwarrow were on the way. For the first time since he started planning everything Bilbo finally believed that he would be able to change thing for the better.


	5. Arrivals and Reuniting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Heavy sighs* This chapter was hard. Trying to capture a brooding Thorin that didn't sound whiny was not an easy thing. And then the actual face to face with Bilbo? I can only hope that I've managed to come up with something half decent.. Read and Enjoy loves and review if you like it. If it's horrible I might justhave to crawl under a rock or something.
> 
> *Edited 4/2/15 Due to a Review Received

       Thorin was sure that his nephews would be the death of him. Forget Azog and his lust for the blood of the Durin line killing him in battle like the last time, those boys would have him dead and buried before they even made it to Erebor. Two nights ago they had dissappeared without a word. One moment the group- comprised of The Ur brothers, Cousin, his nephews and Thorin himself- were bed down for the night with Bombur on first watch and the next Thorin found their bed rolls empty when he checked on them later on.

       He had barely been able to convince his fellow Dwarrow to continue on the next morning instead of launching a search for the boys like they had demanded to when he woke them with his loud rant. He only did so because he was sure the boys had traveled on to Bilbo’s home to let the unsuspecting Hobbit know that he was going to be having company soon. They hadn’t liked the idea of surprising Bilbo again and he had known it so he should have expected something like this to happen.

      Or he hoped they had traveled on to their Hobbits home and we not just wandering out there lost. If something else had happened to his Sister-Sons then Dis was going to take great pleasure in killing him slowly. Dear Mahal if those boy managed to scare Bilbo off before he got there Thorin was going to kill them both himself though. He understood the urge to get to their Hobbit completely, but they had taken off on their own and traveling alone wasn’t safe. Not for them at least. He sighed, rubbing his face as they continued moving. At least they were making good time to the Hobbit’s home, but that wasn’t much comfort to his racing mind. He hadn’t gotten lost yet, unlike the last time, which was satisfying.

     Thorin was tired though. Ever since he had woken up in the past he hadn’t slept well, nightmares of what he had done to Bilbo while he was Gold Sick haunted him at every turn and then there was the memories of watching his nephews die. He wanted nothing more than a good night’s sleep before their journey truly began, but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. In just a short time Thorin was going to face a version of his One that didn’t love him, or know of his typical behavior. The king knew that his temper was already dangerously short because of his nephews disappearing act and traveling.

     He was going to make an ass of himself in front of the Hobbit because of his temper and he knew it, and then Bilbo would be walking on egg shells around him like before and even imagining that in combinations with his dreams? He was going to go insane because his memories and the Hobbit’s behavior would mix in his mind and he was going to confuse the future and the present at some point. Or maybe he was just being paranoid because he hadn’t had much sleep at all since Fìli and Kìli ran off- nightmare filled or not. This was a mess, and not how he imagine presenting himself to his One at all.

    The King Under the Mountain wasn’t going to be much use to anyone by the time they got to the Hobbit’s hole because of that. He could go without sleep for long periods of time, but even he needed to rest, and from the worried looks his friends were sending him they knew that he was almost tapped out. Those boys would be lucky if he let them continue on this quest at this rate. He didn’t need to wonder when they would run off next, and he couldn’t protect them if they were not at his side damn it.

    "Are you okay over there Thorin?" Bofur called, tugging on one of the flaps on his hat as he looked over the royal worriedly. They were not too far from Bilbo’s home now, Thorin noted. He sighed and nodded towards the path with a pointed look and a scowl.

    "I will be fine Bofur. The sooner we get to the Hobbits and find out if my trouble making kin managed to beat us to our burglar the better though." He replied with a grunt as he kept moving forward. Bofur snickered at his reply, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he elbowed one of his brothers.

     "How much do you want to bet that that Thorin scares the burglar that the Wizard found us off with his yelling?" He asked. Bombur snorted, shaking his head as he looked over at thier king.

       "I’m not taking a fools bet. Those two shouldn’t have run off in the middle of the night like that. When Dwalin find out about that stunt? It’s not going to be Thorin that frightens this Hobbit off of taking the quest." He replied with a huff, shifting his weight as he pushed himself forward. Bofur laughed to himself as he watched his large brother try to catch up with Thorin, who had speed up his pace yet again. One would think that there was some kind of race to get to this Burglar of Gandalf’s with how the Royalty were acting.

     While Fìli and his brother were mischievous lads, they didn’t tend to do things like worry their Uncle lightly. The fact that they had taken off in the middle of the night and Thorin was convinced that they had gone ahead to this Hobbit implied that the three of them knew him personally. Well that was none of Bofur’s business if it was true, though he did wonder how they knew of the Hobbit in the back of his mind.

       All that their potential association to the Hobbit meant to the hat wearing Dwarf was that by the end of the day they would have a Burglar, one that was well liked by the leader of this quest which meant less drama to this already stressful venture. And in Bofur’s opinion the less drama that happened as they tried to reclaim their home from a bloody dragon the better. The toy maker hummed to himself as he set all wondering of the Hobbit and the run away Princes out of his mind. They still had a good hours travel ahead of them, so it wouldn’t do to get lost himself because he had falling behind while thinking.

* * *

 

       Bilbo bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as he listened to Dwalin and his brother Balin lecturing his boys in the dining room as he finished cooking in the kitchen. The Hobbit had enjoyed almost two hours or relative peace with the trouble making youngsters before the Captain of the Guard had shown up. The first meeting between Bilbo and Dwalin had gone smoother with the Hobbit being so relaxed, but the moment the older Dwarf had seen the two Princes alone in the Smiel, looking at him with the tell tale expression of guilt on their faces, he had started bellowing in Khuzdul.

     Needless to say the Hobbit excused himself before he could give himself away. Over the years he had managed to learn the secret language of the Dwarrow well enough to understand what was being said, and the other Dwarrow of the Durin line were not happy at all with the newest stunt Fìli and Kìli had pulled. But he knew the boys had no way of defending running off from their uncle without revealing this mess that seemed to be their second chance and they weren’t planning on doing that. Bilbo had a feeling that the secrecy wasn’t going to last long with the boys and Thorin remembering the future also though.

     The Hobbit hadn’t been convince of his ability to keep his memories of a time that hadn’t happened yet to himself before all of this, but Fìli and Kìli weren’t going to stop acting affectionate toward him and they had no reason to do so yet. And then there was Thorin. Bilbo had no idea how the Dwarrow king was going to react when he found out Bilbo remembered everything and only so much change in his normal behavior could be explained by finding out the Hobbit was his One. In the back of his mind the Hobbit bet himself that in a few weeks time, in the least, a couple of- if not the entire company would know.

    "Bilbo!" Kìli’s voice calling broke the Hobbit out of his thoughts. He didn’t think about it as he headed to the call, his hand gripping the wooden spoon he had been stirring with. As he turned the corner into the dining room he found both his boys pouting in chairs, the older Dwarrow staring at them.

    "Do you need anything boys?" He asked the two younger ones, not wanting to ignore his other two friends, but doing it all the same as he focused in on the Dwarf who had called his name and his brother. Kìli flushed, looking over at the Guard and the Advisor and then back at him with wide eyes.

     "We didn’t bother you by showing up early did we Master Hobbit? Or make a bad impression with out behavior?" he asked innocently, too innocently in the Hobbit's mind because they were trying to get out of trouble. Bilbo felt his lips twitch as he directed his attention to the two older, apprehensive and frustrated looking Dwarrow. The chuckle that escaped him was entirely accidental, but it did let the smile that had been threatening to break loose go too, which seemed to ease the two as much as the laugh made them stiffen. Mentally smacking himself, Bilbo repeated the fact that Dwalin and Balin didn’t know him yet and smiling fondly at them was out of character.

     "They haven’t been bothering me beyond sneaking bites of food when I’m not paying attention, I swear. Their early arrival let me know how many guests I was to expect in fact, Gandalf conveniently forgot to mention that during our brief talk after all." He obiediantly informed the duo before looking back at his boys, who were beaming at him. They were a pair of goofballs, when Dwalin just grunted in reaction to his support of what the Princes had been telling him Bilbo rolled his eyes and Fìli snorted.

      "Are you sure there isn’t anything we can do to help you with the meal laddie?" Balin broke the silence. Bilbo looked at him, with another denial on his lips, but he was looking pointedly at the two Dwarves that were still firmly seated. "I’m thinking those two need something to occupy themselves with so they don’t decide to run off before their uncle gets here. Thorin won’t be happy with them, considering from what they admitted to Dwalin he didn’t know that they were coming here in advance." Bilbo sighed mentally. He would have to disregard his Hobbit sensibilities on this one, but the boys were family so it wasn’t too bad to have them help set the food out for dinner and it would ease the other Dwarrow’s minds.

       "I see. Fìli, Kìli, from what you told me the other members of your company shouldn’t be far behind these two. If you wouldn’t mind then the two of you can start setting the table with the food that’s done. You both know where I keep my dishes from your wandering earlier." He announced turning to the two younger Dwarrow with a small smirk. The loud groans that greeted his announcement were entirely for show, and he knew it because both of them got up and headed into the kitchen. Dwalin shook his head as he watched them leave, a bewildered look on his grizzly face as he turned to look at Bilbo.

      "What did ya do to the two of those lads to get them so docile? Some kind of Hobbit magic? I haven’t seen them so well behaved since their mother got a hold of them after they got themselves lost in the mines of the Blue Mountains for three days trying to explore. Dis put the fear of Mahal in them for that stunt after she convinced herself that they were alright." The gruff Dwarf asked curiously. Bilbo smirked, mentally assuring himself that his boy’s behavior would return to normal once they were sure that this was real.

       "A Hobbit never reveals their secrets when it comes to reigning in wild young Master Dwarf. Help yourself to something to drink, and once the boys get the food out here feel free to help yourself. I’m sure I’ve made enough food to feed everyone in the company well." He replied with a teasing note in his voice. Dwalin gave him a look, before shaking his head and turning to his brother. When he started speaking in Khuzdul once again Bilbo excused himself, not wanting to eavesdrop on their murmured conversation.

* * *

 

       ‘That sign wasn’t supposed to be there’ Thorin couldn’t help but think as he stopped to look at it. The Ur brothers and thier cousin continued on up the path, eager to get inside thier hosts home and away from the prying eyes of the Hobbits that had been staring at them since they entered the Shire, but Thorin couldn’t. His Sister-Son’s had been here already and they had changed things. Thorin felt sick to his stomach, and used the extra time his company was affording him by going ahead to try to calm himself.

        He couldn’t enter Bilbo’s home like this because it would only end in him making a fool of himself. Thanks to his nephews' meddling, this Bilbo wouldn’t be fussy or on offense like the first time around. No, if he was right the Hobbit would be all smiles and welcoming and too much like his Bilbo because the rest of his company wasn’t sitting camped out on his lawn. Dear Mahal, he was counting on the Hobbit to be nothing like his Burglar in the beginning, just to reinforce that Thorin couldn’t treat him like he had treated his Bilbo before Erebor, but that was going to be impossible now. Suddenly he turned and started walking away from the Hobbit’s home. The last time he had gotten lost twice, the Ur’s might raise an eye at him coming in late when he had traveled with them he could make an excuse up as to why he had left on his own.

        But he needed more time before he was faced with his One. Mahal’s Balls, he hadn’t expected this to be this hard, but when Thorin knew that the Bilbo inside wasn’t the Hobbit he had grown to love it was. The thought of facing the Hobbit who would look at him like a stranger when he remembered the fondness in his Hobbit’s eyes all too clearly hurt. He didn’t know if he could do it. Thorin didn’t wander far from the home though, and as he sat down a little ways off the road he watched the Wizard walking up the path. Gandalf didn’t seem to notice him, and Thorin didn’t mind that at all.

      For a few moments the only sounds around him were those of the night and Thorin took a chance to gather himself. Since waking up after his death it seemed like he had been going non-stop. Those days before he had started the journey here had been filled with planning just what he needed to do to change the outcome of this quest for the better and the journey here had been no better. And then his Sister-Sons had thrown out all of his plans for his initial meeting with Bilbo and he needed to figure out how he was going to handle that without coming off as an overly forward brute. He wanted the Hobbit to feel comfortable around him at the very least, and if he confused this Bilbo with his then the very proper Hobbit might assume things he would rather him not to or feel pressured if his nephews blurted out that he was Thorin’s One. The King Under the Mountain groaned. Why did those boys have to interfere?

       "So this is your version of being lost this time huh?" A very familier voice asked, amusement clear in his tone. Thorin froze, not daring to look over his shoulder at the small form that he knew couldn’t be there. Perhaps the Gold Sickness hadn’t left him after all, if he was imagining his Hobbit’s voice teasing him for acting this way. He hadn’t heard anyone approaching him, so that added to his belief that he was alone. There was a sigh, and then a rustling sound that had Thorin stiffening even more and gritting his teeth to stop from growling at his unexpected visitor so he didn’t scare him. Mahal must hate him or something.

        "Bombur, Bofur and Bifur were rather confused when they realized they had lost you somewhere you know? Disappearing on them wasn’t the nicest thing to do considering the stunt the boys pulled." Bilbo scolded and Thorin could imagine him sitting down next to him as he heard more movement. He resisted the urge to look again, obviously he wasn’t alone but this was worse then imagining his Hobbit’s voice. Fìli and Kìli must have sent thier host out to look for him. That thought made him angry, hadn’t they meddled with his plans enough? Didn’t they realize he hadn’t come in because he needed time to himself?

      "I’ll be inside soon Hobbit. I was taking a moment to gather my thoughts before facing the full company. I’m afraid I don’t come bearing good news in regards to reinforcements." He bit out, hoping that the Hobbit would just go back inside his home and leave him to himself. Bilbo snorted at his statement, sounding amused for some reason that was beyond the King.

      "Obviously dying did nothing for your temper Thorin Oakenshield." He shot back. Thorin felt his heart skip. Those idiot boys couldn’t have told the Hobbit everything could they have? Mahal really did hate him and he was going to strangle his nephews. Thorin didn’t know how to respond to the Hobbit’s statement though and so he stayed quiet because what do you day to that? Denial. That was the key.

     "I don’t know what my nephews may have told you Master Hobbit." Thorin started, struggling to figure out what to say that didn’t paint his nephews or himself in a bad light or make them look insane. Damn those boys, out of everything they could have done he never expected them to tell Bilbo everything. Now Thorin had no idea how to handle this, or if the Hobbit was even entertaining the thought of coming with them now. Bilbo could only be hosting the Dwarrow to humor them at this point. His musing was cut shirt by a warmth pressing into his side as a laughing Hobbit leaned into him.

     "Fìli and Kìli have said plenty of things to me since they showed up too early today, but nothing you have to apologize for. I think they truly just meant to make sure that I had an easier time receiving all these Dwarrow into my home, so please keep that in mind when you lecture them. They’ve already had to deal with Dwalin and Balin lecturing them about being so irresponsible after all." Bilbo hummed in a fond tone as he calmed. Thorin was still stiff as he tried not to enjoy the Hobbit’s heat against his side.

      What in Mahal’s name was going on here? Bilbo wasn’t acting like a Hobbit that had been told an insane tale and he was leaning into him with a sense of familiarity that made no sense at all. This was not the behavior that he should be showing given the circumstances. The Hobbit gave a put upon sigh as the silence stretched on, and then he moved closer, wiggling under Thorin’s arm before settling once more. Thorin couldn’t help but tighten the arm that was suddenly circling his One and he let himself him the smaller form securely against his body. He would allow himself this for the moment, since he had sorely missed the smaller man since he had woken up alive, but alone in his bed.

       "Explain." He finally forced himself to say after a few minutes, his voice rougher then he intended it to be in his frustration. The Company inside Bilbo’s home would start wondering where their host was soon and Thorin needed to join them himself. Bilbo gave a low laugh, his breath warm against Thorin’s neck as it rushed from his body and over his skin. The sensation made the King shiver slightly and his body reacted almost in an instant as arousal shot through him. He pushed that arousal down because it wasn’t the time for that sort of reaction at all. Bilbo curled further into his body, doing nothing to help him resist it.

     "You are such a stubborn Dwarf Thorin. The boys didn’t change anything by coming early, I was already prepared because I knew that all of you would be coming. Of course wasn’t quite expecting the two of them to show up at my door when they did so I didn’t have time to prepare myself for seeing them so they realized what had happened soon after I opened the door." The Hobbit murmured in a low voice. While his words didn't out right tell Thorin how Bilbo had known to expect them, the King understood after a couple of moments passed.

      Thorin’s breath hitched as he realized what the smaller man was saying. This wasn’t a version of his One that didn’t know him or his Company like he had expected. This was his Hobbit. The one that he had grown to love, belittled and betrayed when he had hung him over the walls of Erebor and threatened to kill him. His arms tightened as his mind screamed out in protest, telling him that it couldn’t be Bilbo- that he was wrong. He and his nephews had woken up here after their deaths. That meant Bilbo had died if he was here, had he been dying as Thorin apologized to him? Finally the Dwarf looked at the man in his arms.

       This quest had gotten even more complicated and easier at the same time now that he knew his One was with him. The King’s mind was racing as he tried to figure this new variable into the plans that he had made. On one hand Bilbo could keep the company and him on track in they stayed and could protect himself better than the version he had thought would be accompanying them which was good.

      But to every positive there was a down side. He had seen the dangers that this quest held for the Hobbit, both from outside sources and the company itself. Thorin had barely been able to justify exposing a Bilbo who didn’t know what could happen to the chance of history repeating itself, but could he do that to his One who had already experienced it? Could he risk Bilbo dying again, as he had apparently done before? Bilbo looked up then scowled, elbowing Thorin and making him grunt as he pulled away from him.

     "Don’t you dare even think about it Thorin Oakenshield. What ever plot you’re thinking of to keep me from going now that you know I remember just stop it. I lived like you asked me to and then I died when I couldn’t anymore. I just happened to wake up in the past with a chance to redo it all. I’m not going to sit back safe in my little Hobbit hole while my family is out there fighting for thier lives." The clearly angry Hobbit growled at him, sounding more like a riled up kitten then anything dangerous. Thorin’s lips twitched and he looked into the flashing golden eyes that he loved so much.

     "You don’t need to injure me before we even start this quest little one. I know full well that if I try to leave you that you’ll just follow us anyway. Let me have my moment of worry though. It took me a great deal of time to convince myself to involve what I thought would be a version of you that did not remember, Now. Now you are home and safe and a selfish part of me wishes to keep you that way. The things you went through on this quest the first time are things I never wish for you to repeat." He rumbled, his gone an odd mix of soothing and teasing. Bilbo snorted, looking at Thorin like he was an idiot and the King smiled at that. It was a look that his beloved had perfected over thier Quest and a look that he hadn’t been sure he would ever see again. Even if he had managed to secure the affections of a new Bilbo it wouldn’t have been the same, oh it might have gotten there over time- but no one ever said Thorin was patient.

      "If I need to crack your head to make my point I will. Or I’ll get one of the boys to do it if I can’t manage thanks to yer bloody thick skull. Yes things happened on the quest, but it’s better that I know of them so I can avoid them if it’s possible. You would have strangled a version of me who didn’t know while you did. The Hobbit that I was before the quest complained about riding a pony and forgetting his handkerchief and had no idea how to fight at all. With you knowing the gravity of what should happen if we fail that Hobbit would have been unbearable." He lectured in an exasperated tone that showed all to well what he thought of Thorins being alright with taking a version of him that didn’t remember but relectent to take him. Thorin snorted, he had put a lot of time into planning on how to keep his temper with that version of his One but Bilbo was right. He would have constantly compared the Bilbo he remembered with the one he had and that would not have turned out well at all. Perhaps Mahal had known what he was doing here.

     "With how my Sister-Son’s reacted to waking up like they did I’m sure you will have no problem in obtaining thier help in whatever you may need it for. I assure you that much my dear Hobbit. But I can also assure you that they will not hesitate to protect you should it come to that. You would do well to remember that they call you family and that is not something a Dwarf does lightly." He replied, dropping a kiss to the soft curls that adorned Bilbo’s head. The Hobbit sighed, leaning his full weight into Thorin for a a few moments, before groaning and untangeling himself and standing up. He motioned to his home.

     "We’ve been out here quite long enough now Thorin. Any more conversations can wait until after the Company is fed, adventures are explained, quests accepted and Dwarrow are bedded down for the night." He prompted. Thorin’s smile was blinding as he picked himself up off the ground and wrapped an arm around his beloved’s form. Some things would never change, and Bilbo was ever the gracious host. One who wouldn’t keep his guests waiting and wondering where they had gone off too.

     "Aye and I suppose you have a place for an Exiled-King to bed down also? Or are they all taken by my kin?" He teased slightly, grunting and Bilbo elbowed him once again.

     "Hush you. While I am quite sure those nephews of ours will try to make camp on my bedroom floor after the display they put on when they got here, there is plenty of space left for you oh King Under the Mountain." He replied with a fond huff. Thorin’s arm tightened as he thought of his Sister-Sons. They hadn’t taken not being able to apologize to Bilbo well so he could only imagine how they reacted upon finding thier Hobbit at Bag End preparing to join them once more on the Quest.

       "Are they well?" He asked in a softer tone then he was used to using. Bilbo looked at him with a small smile, before nodding as they neared the door to his home.

      "They are fine Thorin, although Dwalin thinks I must have some sort of Hobbit magic since they have been suprisingly well behaved." He assured him in a tone that was just as soft though it was full of humor. Thorin sighed, feeling relieved that his nephews were alright. Since the moment that he had checked on them only to find them gone there had been a constent worry in the back of his mind. He had watched them die trying to protect him once, and he couldn’t do it again, not this time.

      "If you can keep them in line you’ll be his favorite being in Middle Earth." He grunted out as they came to a stop at the door. Bilbo smirked at him, untangeling himself from Thorin’s arm once more.

      "I don’t doubt that, but once the boy’s get used to having me back they’ll be the same as ever." He hummed, before pushing open the door and walking in looking around. "I seem to have found a wandering Dwarf in my Gardens. I thought perhaps I should return him to his party before he was missed too much." He announced as soon as he saw one of the Company. It just so happened to be Dwalin.

      The scarred Dwarf took one look at his smiling king, and then at the Hobbit who had been keeping his Princes in line before laughing and wrapping an arm around the small, fussy and entirely too unassuming being’s shoulder. This one had to have a spine of Mithril if he was going to be corralling the Royal Durins as well as he was and the company would do well to remember that. After all some of their fiercest fighters were mothers who’s young had been threatened and he hadn’t missed the looks that the Hobbit had given the Princes. The Hobbit had already adopted the two youngest members of their company as his own. And Thorin had claimed the small being in turn, if he was reading his King’s posture correctly.

      When they were joined by the Company and the Wizard Dwalin looked at the Gray clad figure hard. He had no doubt that their host would be joining them on this Quest but provisions would have to be made in light of what he was observing. While there was a chance that any member of this party would perish in the duration of this quest the Captain of the Guard did not want to know what would happen it that member happened to be the Hobbit. He wasn’t a fool, those boys wouldn’t just listen to anyone like they had earlier today and Thorin was smiling at the small man. Smiling without that dark look of guilt her normally had.

      There was something more going on in this Hobbit hole tonight than a burglar being acquired that much was for certain. As was the fact that sending their burglar into Erebor and against a dragon wasn’t going to go over well with the Royal Durins. Not if it meant that the Hobbit that they had somehow known prior to this was incinerated. Mahal knew that he needed to get to the bottom of this mess before then.

      "So now that we have our Royal Durin minder where’s this burglar that you spoke of Wizard?" He asked, and never let it be said that Dwalin was above making a joke when the situation presented itself. The wizard looked at him and the Hobbit dumbfounded as the Hobbit himself started laughing softly.

     "I assure you that Bilbo Baggins is the burglar that I spoke about Master Dwarf. I see that he has his mother’s way with others though, there was hardly a creature that she met that didn’t like her. And here I had thought this meeting would go far less smoothly. It seems Bilbo is more of a Took then a Baggins, which suites our needs just fine." The Gray Wizard replied finally, a fond note in his voice as he looked over the Hobbit. Bilbo blushed brightly, because he wasn’t sure that being like his mother had anything to do with this. The First time this meeting had happened had been a complete and utter disaster after all.

       "Enough of this chit chat. I see the lot of you haven’t started you meals beyond some sampling. The food is best hot, so let’s table all further discussion until you’ve eaten your fill. From what Fìli and Kìli told me you’ve all had a long journey and the adventure hasn’t even began yet! I would be remiss not to make sure that you’re all well fed and rested while I have the chance. Tis the Hobbit way to see to the needs of their guests after all." He spoke up before Dwalin or anyone else could reply to what had been said.

       And that seemed to be what was needed, for soon the Dwarrow were far more occupied with the feast that he had prepared for them than talking. Which was perfectly fine for the Hobbit. His family was here and safe, but they had a long journey ahead of them.A journey that wouldn’t allow for the relaxation they would get tonight, so Bilbo would rather they enjoyed it when they could then waste time worrying.

     As he settled in with his own plate his nephews surrounded him on either side and Bilbo had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time he found himself sandwiched between them. If he had gathered one thing from their conversations earlier it was that he had gained two loyal guards who wouldn’t let him be hurt if they could help it. That behavior would be quite the bother considering he was going to be facing Smaug at the end of all this. Thorin smirked at him from across the room and he resisted the urge to hit his head on the table. The Hobbit knew that most of the plans he had spent the last three weeks on were no good now.

     Not when the three most stubborn Dwarrow he had ever known were going to be watching him like a hawk. Still he would have to get the ring from that miserable wretch Gollum somehow, and there was no way to avoid facing Smaug to draw him from the mountain no matter what the three may think. Bilbo pushed all that he was thinking out of his mind as it threatened to consume him and send him into a brooding session that would rival Thorin at his best. Now was not the time to lose himself in re-planning everything, it was time to get to know the members of the company who didn’t know him yet and to enjoy having Thorin and their boys back from the dead. The rest could wait till later.


	6. After Dinner Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Giggles* I am a firm believer in letting a story write itself through me, but this... I'm having too much fun with the what ifs and I'm afraid that this will easily turn into a very long tale. I mean we haven't even left the Shire yet... But the pace should quicken soon enough. I hope. Ah well I'm setting the foundation of a solid tale and that my friends takes time. Hopefully you're enjoying this as much as I am. ^.^ 
> 
> Read and enjoy my lovelies!
> 
> *edited 2/11/2015  
> *Edited 4/12/15 Due to a Review Recieved

        When the meal was done, and stomachs overfilled, Bilbo watched as his Dwarrow settled down into comfortable spots. Now was the time for talks of quests and reasoning- where ten of his long friend would try to convince him to join them while Thorin, the boys and himself kept their secret. Or at least that was what the Hobbit expected to happen as he went around and made sure there would be enough lighting for the company to see the map of Erebor and tried to remember exactly how the conversation had gone.

       The last time around Thorin hadn’t thought much of him and he had been downright antagonistic. Bilbo hadn’t been much better, consumed by his nerves and annoyed more then a little about being invaded by a hoard of mannerless brutes who had completely emptied his pantry and threatened his china with thier antics. It was odd, but Bilbo found himself regretting the fact that there had been no song about blunting the knives this time. It was one of his fondest memories- once he got over his outrage. As Bilbo moved through the room thinking he never noticed the eyes on him, but others did.

       Thorin watched as his closest friend and the Wizard observed his One. Dwalin’s face revealed nothing of what he was thinking, and his eyes were not much better. But the Wizard had a calculating look in his eyes. And that look wasn’t just reserved for Bilbo, he’d seen it directed in his direction more than once since the Hobbit had brought him inside. The magic user was no fool, he was aware something was happening, but Thorin was confident he had no idea of what exactly had happened.

      When Bilbo was done fussing- lighting the lamps that the Wizard would have asked for, he went to sit, only to be dragged back in position between the two Princes. While Thorin could understand his nephew’s reluctance to let the Hobbit away from their side for any length of time, their actions were drawing the attention of the others. Dwalin’s behavior earlier was proof of that. Their behavior would influence the way that the others treated Bilbo, Mahal it already was from what the Dwarf King could tell.

     "I have a feeling you’ve got a good idea of what our Quest is all about already laddie, considering those two fools bolted ahead of the company ta get you you before the rest of us did. And the fact that they knew where ta go means you know them, though Mahal knows how." Dwalin’s voice cut through the small talk that was being tossed back and forth as they waited for the real talk to begin. Thorin wanted to curse, but he didn’t and watched as his nephews looked at each other over Bilbo’s head before shrugging. Unsurprisingly the two were not concerned over explaining how they knew the Hobbit. He should have followed his first instinct and left them with Dis, because they were crap at lying, or hiding things.

     "Aye, the two of them explained your quest to me when they got here. They even described how I might be incinerated, mauled, maimed or eaten by a dragon if I should choose to help the lot of you. And that’s only if I made it to your mountain unharmed and wasn’t slaughtered in my sleep on the way there. I’ve already told them I’m willing to come along though." Bilbo chirpped up suddenly, a wicked tint in his eyes as he looked over at the Princes with a grin. Thorin suppressed a laugh as his company looked at his Hobbit in varying degrees of disbelief and shock. That was one way to get the companies mind off of their possible association, and to cut out part of the explanation time. Dwalin started sputtering as Fìli and Kìli started protesting at what was said, shaking thier heads when the companies eyes turned on them.

      "Were the two of you trying to scare him away from accepting the Burglar position? Or did you just want to torment the small creature and give him a heart attack?’ Dwalin hissed, sounding personally affronted by their actions. Dori was glaring at the two younger Dwarrow, looking like he wanted to snatch the Hobbit from them and hide him. Bilbo was trying not to laugh, considering most of the company had seemed to enjoy tormenting him the last time, though the way Dori was looking at him made him nervous. That was a protect Ori look, one that Bilbo hadn’t even come close to receiving until after the motherly Dwarf had learned how old Bilbo was. The Hobbit suddenly had a feeling that he was going to be facing a much more protective version of his friends on this quest and most of them didn’t even know him.

       "We didn’t" Kìli squeaked, looking at at the older dwarf with pleading eyes, then back down at Bilbo like he’d never seen the Hobbit before. Bilbo raised an eyebrow as the Dwarf’s older brother spoke.

       "We would never." Fìli added, sounding desperate for everyone to believe him as he supported his brother. There were more than a couple snorts at that, and it was obvious that most of the Company were well used to the Princes’ antics and they believed that it was possible they had toyed with the Hobbit.

        "Bilbo, tell them the truth! We only told you that the journey would be dangerous and Erebor’s got a dragon infestation! That’s all, we just wanted him to have an idea of what he was facing since Gandalf asked him on the adventure, but didn’t tell him what it was." The older Dwarf brother suddenly added to his protest, catching up with the Hobbit’s plan suddenly. Kìli nodded, catching up also as he shot Bilbo a hurt look before pouting at Dwalin, the hurt look intensifying when their eyes connected to add to the effect.

        "He already told you and Balin that we didn’t bother him. I think if we spent the day telling him horror stories on all the ways he could die he would have said something then." He pointed out sullenly. Dwalin frowned and looked at Bilbo- who shrugged and grinned a little at the stern looking Dwarf.

       "Alright, so I may have exaggerated just a tad in that statement. They didn’t describe the blood and gore I'd be in for. I promise." He hummed in an entirely too cheerful voice before looking at the two Princes, his mind already one step ahead when it came to the plan he was throwing together in his head to explain thier familiarity. He only hoped that they caught on and played along with him. "And that my boys is for the incident in Bree. I told you one should never prank a Hobbit, especially one who is from the Took family." He added with a satisfied smirk on his face. Both boys groaned, but there was a twinkle in their eyes.

      "Why did you have to do that? We even rode ahead and warned you that you’d have thirteen Dwarrow here tonight after the Wizard told us he had recruited a Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End and we connected that to our Mr. Boggins." The oldest brother whined, using puppy dog eyes and all. Bilbo didn’t hold back the groan that came when he heard that dreaded nickname. He should have known that they would find a way to incorporate it back into common use, but it was a sign that they were back on their way to acting normally so he couldn’t complain too much about it. Nori snickered at his response, his eyes glinting with something as he looked over the Princes, Bilbo for a moment before leaning back and grinning.

     "You are certainly an interesting Hobbit. More so than that one who waved an umbrella at Dori on our way through that market place when he started yelling at me because I was... Looking at some merchandise. Even if she threatened to hit Dori I think she would have ran the other way if she heard anything out of those two about dying in her sleep or facing a dragon. From what I observed most Hobbits would." The thief announced cheerfully, before looking at Thorin and smirking- a knowing glint in his eyes.

     "I think we should keep him myself, he fits in with this Company after all. Did you see the look on Fìli and Kìli’s faces when he threw them under the cart with his little tale? And the two of them have actually been minding him. Even if he’s no burglar that ability alone is worth having him along." Bofur chipped in with a laugh, tugging at his hat. Bilbo tried not to react to this turn of events. Instead of discussing if he was suitable like last time they weren't even worried about if he could be a Burglar. This would have gone differently if his boys didn’t remember him, more like the first time around, that much the Hobbit was sure of. But Fìli and Kìli did remember him and they weren’t even pretending that they didn’t.

     "Fortune seems to be with us, since you are well acquainted with the Princes it seems Bilbo. I had not expected that, given that beyond your mother and her relations most Hobbits do not travel much. It is good to hear that you have already agreed to join us though. I had anticipated reluctance on your part if I am completely honest. Master Balin, if you would present Bilbo with the contract we can go over the details of this quest more fully." Gandalf spoke suddenly, reminding the company that he was there still. Dwalin glared at the wizard before shaking his head at his brother, who looked at Bilbo.

     "If you don’t mind waiting for a while I need to look over and revise the contract’s terms a bit before we present it to you Master Hobbit. It wasn’t written in a favorable light to outsiders and I would hate to offend you given the hospitality you’ve shown to us tonight." The Advisor grunted, looking a little embarrassed. Bilbo was floored, even if he had personally thought some of the contract wasn’t the fairest when it came to his part, he had never expected a revision or the Dwarrow to admit that.

     "There’s no need to trouble yourself Master Balin, I am not expecting anything in return for helping you to be completely honest. I’m a simple Hobbit you see, I have no need for gold or gems really. I’m sure that your contract is just fine." He protested, because really they didn’t need to change it just for him. Balin snorted, managing to make it sound indignant.

      "I thought you might say that, but the contract was written when we thought we were recruiting a thief who would have no problems slitting our throats in our sleep. As such there are terms meant for our protections that might do more harms then good in light of the true nature of our Burglar. I do not wish to know what the Princes would do if any of those terms were accidentally violated and the stated ramifications had to be carried out, especially if they resulted in harm coming to yer person." The elderly Dwarf insisted, with a note of steel in his voice. Bilbo frowned at him and went to protest once again but two hands tightened on his shoulders and he looked at his boys who were shaking their heads.

     "Alright then. I have already given the Thain a copy of my will in case I die while we are on this quest and all of my affairs within the Shire and surrounding Hobbit communities are in order. I can wait to sign the contract until it meets your satisfaction." He replied cordially, falling back into the familiar tones of a Baggins in the midst of a business deal. The boys were right, he would not win this argument. Balin grinned, nodding to himself as Ori squeaked and almost seemed to vibrate in his seat. Bilbo looked at the young Dwarf, curious as to what caused that reaction and the youngster blushed, before pulling out a scroll.

    "What is the Thain? It must be important if you’ve given them a copy of your will. Is it some legal advisor in the Hobbit culture?" the ever curious scribe suddenly blurted out. Bilbo couldn’t resist an indulgent smile. Ori would never change, but he didn’t think that the young Dwarf had ever asked that question, but to be fair Bilbo hadn’t gotten his affairs in order the last time and hadn’t mentioned the Thain.

    "I knew you were going to be a curious one when you walked in the door. Alright then Master Ori. Hobbits, unlike Dwarrow do not have a king, but we do have stations of importance within our race. Often these titles and positions run within families. The position of the Thain, which is the highest position within the Hobbit race, was once a militaristic leading position. As I’m sure you have gathered Hobbits don’t fight in wars that often these days so it’s more of plain leading position, which is held by the Took family. In fact my grandfather was Thain for many years, but since he’s old by any Hobbit standards one of my Uncles now holds that position. My mother was the oldest daughter of Old Took, one of twelve children you see? Other positions of importance within the Hobbit Race are the Master of Buckland, which is held by the Brandybuck family who are cousin’s of mine and the Mayor of Michal Delving, which is our only elected position and quite a few Baggins have held." The Hobbit hummed, enjoying giving the Dwarf a mini history lesson and proud of his family’s place within it. It slipped the Hobbit’s mind that he was basically admitting that if the Hobbits had royalty he would be included within it so when his boys started snickering as the others stiffened he was quite confused by their reactions Ori in particular was staring at him in awe while Balin looked horrified as he dug in his pack and pulled out the contract muttering furiously under his breath as he looked through it. Dwalin was staring at Gandalf with an expression that implied he was very angry.

     "What is your standing in relation to taking the Thain title?" Ori asked, scribbling on his scroll madly. Bilbo felt confused for a moment before everything clicked. Even the Royal Advisers mutterings of political disasters. Oh. Oh dear. He had never mentioned his relations before, and that had most likely lead to them thinking that he had low standing, especially since he had taken on the mantle of being a Burglar. And now that wouldn’t happen because of his overly prideful boast about his families history

      "Not very likely I’m afraid. My mother had many siblings remember, and while I may be the second oldest grandchild, I still have cousin that is older then me. If Uncle were not able to complete his duties one of his brothers would take the title. If they were all unable then my cousin would. Because I have the Baggins surname I may or may not be a choice to take the title if he was unable." The Hobbit explained, trying to fix his blunder by distancing himself from the title since that was what seemed to be making his Dwarrow uneasy. In all truth he was still a viable option because of being his mother’s son. Having the Baggins name didn’t disqualify him from anything because he was still of Took blood. Balin snorted, and Bilbo had the sickening feeling that the Adviser wasn’t fooled for a second by his misdirection. Gandalf was even looking uncomfortable now.

     "Hmmm. You’re still of the bloodline though, what about the Master of Buckland title?" Ori continued on, still writing and Bilbo sighed. This was not a meeting about his standing in the Hobbit race. This was supposed to be about the quest that they were going on. How did it get so out of hand? Luckily his relation to the Brandybuck clan was through marriage- or would be when Drogo and Primula’s wedding happened.

      "I have no claim to that title, as the relation is through marriage. And before you ask Ori there is no way to predict if I’m in the running for the next election or not for the role of Mayor. I would think not though. Now I think we should move back to the topic that we’re gathered here for."Bilbo replied, trying not to get annoyed by the detour in topics. He didn’t understand why this had to be discussed period, let alone right now, but he had opened up that door. Dwalin grunted at his attempt to redirect though.

     "Tell me Wizard, why would you bring us to the home of a high standing member of another races ruling family with claims of him being a Burglar? Do you have any idea of what we thought of the lad? If the Princes hadn’t run off from their uncle to beat us here this would have been a bloody nightmare. Tell me, can the lad even fight or complete the job you would have us hire him for?" Dwalin growled at the Wizard. Bilbo winced, and there was the questioning of his skills but it wasn’t happening because they had decided he was useless. No it was happening because of his relation to the Thain. Gandalf’s staff came down hard on the ground of his home, echoing and quieting the murmured that had began in a second.

      "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a Burglar then a burglar he shall be! Your quest will not succeed unless he comes, and he has already explained he is not in line to take the title of Thain, or any other position of importance. I have full faith in his ability to complete the required task so there will be no more debate of the subject. He has already agreed to come. Let us discuss the journey ahead." The Wizard hissed, a dark look on his face. Bilbo thought he heard his old friend grumble something about foolish Dwarves and Hobbits who over shared and was of the opinion that Gandalf was being a little harsh. How was he supposed to know that talking about his relatives would cause this much of a stir?

      "The wizard is correct. There has been no harm done here, our host has agreed to accompany us and we have for too much to do in the coming weeks to worry about such things as the Hobbit’s standing. Balin make whatever changes you to the contract that you feel are needed, Dwalin calm yourself. Gandalf has not lead us wrong yet." Thorin’s voice cut through the sudden silence that followed Gandalf’s outburst. Dwalin turned on him with a withering glare and Bilbo wondered what was the matter now. When Thorin glared at him in return the older Dwarf snorted, before leaning back into his chair with a huff.

      "Fine we got ourselves a royal burglar then. Carry on." He muttered under his breath. Bilbo sighed in relief. Trust Thorin and Gandalf to be able to reign this lot in with a few well said sentences. He would have to learn to monitor his own words more closely, there was no telling what else would cause a stir with his Dwarrow. Eru, Bilbo had expected there to be trouble on the road to completing this quest when he woke up in the past but he had never expected any to come from who he was related to. Finally the map to Erebor was taken out and Gandalf revealed the key that Thorin’s father had given him. If Bilbo thought of other things as the plan was discussed, he would never admit to it. It was only when the strains of the company singing broke through his whirlwind of thoughts that he focused again, listening to Thorin’s voice.

     The resonation he felt was just as potent as the first time, sending a feeling or rightness through the Hobbit who sagged against his nephews as his muscles relaxed. The boys snickered, interrupting thier harmony with the rest of the group but no one noticed and Bilbo was grateful for that. He had a feeling the fact that he was Thorin’s One would send the Dwarrow into yet another frenzy. The last time around everyone had figured it out on thier own before Thorin had even acted, but now? He didn’t want to know how they would react to that fact being dropped onto them, especially not with Balin revising his contract.

     When the song ended Bilbo gathered his wits once more, extracting himself from the cocoon of warmth that he’d been nestled in. If he remembered correctly they had an early morning tomorrow and it would be best if he got all of his Dwarrow into their beds for the night. It had been a long, hard day of travel for all of them and Bilbo had made sure all of the guest beds were made up for them to rest in.

     "You’re welcome to stay up later, but if you don’t mind I’d like to show you to the guest bedrooms. So you know where you’re sleeping tonight and all." He announced. For once he didn’t recieve a complaint or get drawn into a conversation. While he had more than enough rooms for the Dwarrow to sleep alone, as he guided them around most of them paired up- as he had expected them to given this was a stranger home.

     Dori, Ori and Nori took a room, though Nori wanted his own a quick growled conversation in Khuzdul had the thief sleeping with his brothers. Bilbo had to admit that it was hard to resist snickering when listening to the eldest Ri tell his brother that he wasn’t sleeping on his own so he could rob thier host blind. While he had no doubt that some of his things would end up in the middle Ri’s possession he wasn’t too worried about it. If everything went well on this quest he wouldn’t be returning and Bag End would be going to Drogo and his wife. Dwalin and Balin took a room, as did Bofur, Bombur and Bifur. Once Gloin and Oin were settled down it was time to talk his nephews into taking a room.

      He had been correct in his estimation that Fìli and Kìli would try to talk him into letting them sleep on his bedroom floor, but he wasn’t having that for even a moment. This would be thier last time to see a real bed until Rivendale at least and he was having them properly rested before this quest. Thorin wasn’t a bit of help in his mission to get the boys into a room, the giant lug just smirked as Bilbo spoke in hushed and annoyed tones looking smug and maybe just a touch proud. It wasn’t until Bilbo faked giving into them that he even reacted in a way that indicated he was going to step in, but by then Bilbo already had a plan.

      "You’re welcome to sleep on the floor, mind you you’re uncle’s going to be in my bed." Bilbo hummed. Both boys turned green, before looking at each other and retreating as one into another room. Bilbo watched them leave and felt very proud of himself- right until he was crushed against Thorin's body.

      "So I’m to be in your bed am I?" The Dwarf king asked, his voice a deep husky murmur that sent shivers through the Hobbit. Bilbo blushed as he felt evidence of how much his lover liked the idea pressed against him. Oh dear Yavanna, he hadn’t really thought this through had he? Riding tomorrow would be most uncomfortable if anything happened tonight, and the Company wasn’t far away.

     "Well that was the plan, unless you would find a guest room more suitable." He forced himself to say before he got lost in his thoughts of what could happen. Thorin’s blue eyes sparkled and then he leaned down and Kissed Bilbo hard. The Hobbit only thought of the fact that anyone could walk out of thier rooms and see them kissing for a second, before he kissed back with everything he had. The revelations of the day finally setting in. Thorin was alive and he remembered. Eighty years without his Heart-Song and everything was finally right. When the kiss ended Bilbo’s lips felt swollen and sore, but he didn’t care.

       "I think I would prefer your bed over sleeping alone if you wouldn’t sharing it with me." Thorin murmured, his voice even huskier in the aftermath of thier kiss. The Hobbit nodded numbly, one hand coming up to touch his lips absentmindedly. Somehow he had forgotten what a wonderful thing kissing Thorin was. When the king chuckled, the sound vibrating through Bilbo who was still pinned against him, the smaller man glared at him balefully and had to remind himself that while eighty years had passed for him it hadn’t been that long for Thorin. That thought sobered the Hobbit some, he still had much to talk about with his lover, and not all of it would be pleasant. While Bilbo still planned to keep the loss of thier child to himself, he knew that the amount of time that had passed since the battle would unsettle Thorin.

      "My room’s this way." Bilbo hummed, drawing himself from his thoughts on how much of the life and experiences he had lived through would be safe to reveal to his heart-song. The ring in particular was one thing he was unsure of speaking about. Part of him was convinced the damned thing had played a part in the gold-sickness his Dwarrow had experienced. Thorin’s lips twitched and he pressed another, gentle kiss to his Hobbit’s lips before stepping away and releasing Bilbo from his grip.

     "Lead the way." He invited, Bilbo grinned at him, before walking to his room, quite aware of his heart-song’s gaze on him as he followed. The morning could be set aside for talk and seriousness and tonight he would enjoy having Thorin back. He’d waited long enough to be reunited with the infuriating Dwarf so for once the world could wait for him while he was selfish in enjoying what he had.


	7. To Spying Dwarrow and Good Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahahaha!! Here I am with another update. As I mentioned in my AN in Trying to Make it Right I'm settling into a every couple days posting pattern between my stories. Or at least the ones I'm currently working on. Random updates to others may happen if the mood hits me, or goddess forbid I may get bit by a new bunny.... *Shudders*
> 
> Warnings: There are FEELS in this chapter and the characters decided to get a bit dramatic towards the end. *Winces* Bilbo bites back when certain Dwarrow get over protective... and I so didn't expect what came out to come out this early on. But we should be heading out of the Shire and into a quicker pace... at least until I get to the next FEELS pitstop.... or wherever the Characters tell me there should be more story written :P The good news is that this is a LONG chapter.. lol
> 
> Erm Read and Review to let me know how I've done. Now i'll hush up and let the lot of you read in peace
> 
> *Edited 4/2/15 Due to Review Recieved

        Dwalin watched his king and the confusing Hobbit as they separated and moved to the Hobbit’s room. He snorted under his breath as he stepped back into the room that his brother and he had taken for the night. It seemed that he had been correct in his assumption that the Royal part of the Durin line was well acquainted with their host, well enough that their King was at ease in randomly pressing the Hobbit against the wall and kissing him like that. The small creature’s reactions since his arrival had been too calm, too controlled for any being to have when faced with what their quest entailed, even if those fools he called Princes had the time to explain everything and Mahal knows how calm him down from his initial reaction.

        The only way any of it made sense- the Princes running off to warn Baggins of the Companies impending arrival, Thorin not displaying his usually haughtiness when faced with another race and the Hobbit’s friendliness and humor- was if the Hobbit was attached to the family in a way that he considered them his own and he had guessed that much as soon as he’d seem their host interact with the Princes. The Hobbit had paid close attentions to their needs and indulged their whims with nothing more than an indulgent smile. That behavior was nothing compared to the respect that Fìli and Kìli showed to the small, frail looking creature though. They hadn’t done anything another race would consider rude yet, and they actually listened to Baggins when he spoke to them and followed his directions without protest.

       What really got Dwalin thinking was the fact that his Princes did all of that while watching their surroundings for any sort of danger to the Hobbit. The two of them were acting twitchy underneath their calm exteriors, almost as if the second they let their eyes off their ‘Boggins’ the Hobbit would be snatched away by some unseen thing. He hadn’t even seen them act that way to Thorin, and that was saying something considering the level of devotion and loyalty held towards the elder Dwarf. And then there was Thorin to consider in this mess, the odd behavior he had shown since he walked into the Hobbit’s home.

      Dwalin had been nervous about his arrival since he knew the lad held a deep distrust of other races. Once he had observed the Hobbit making the feast he had provided for the company, and his interactions with the Princes the Guard had been sure that his surly, stubborn King would offend the small creature. Thorin wasn’t known for being the most approachable Dwarf after everything he had gone through after all. But then their host had disappeared in the midst of the Ur families upset over losing Thorin somehow and the infuriating creature had returned with their lost King a short time later, joking about having found him even. The most striking thing had been the fact that Thorin hadn’t been scowling at the Hobbit’s back.

      This time it had been their unmovable king had been the one smiling indulgently at Baggins, a smile he normally reserve for his nephews only. It had been then and there that Dwalin had decided that no matter the Hobbit’s suitability for this quest he would be coming. Thorin wouldn’t concentrate fully on the task at hand if he was sitting around wondering what the Hobbit was doing and if he was safe or not. The King may not think that would be an issue currently, but his opinion was just reaffirmed. Thorin had found his One in this Bilbo Baggins somehow- his change in behavior and that little show in the hallway was undeniably all the proof that the guard needed of that. He snorted, it would figure that his infuriating King would have a One that wasn’t even a Dwarf. He looked at his silver hair brother and grunted.

      They would have to make sure that the newest member of the royal family was adequately protected, even if he didn’t want that protection. If Dwalin had learned one thing about their Hobbit host from watching him it was the fact that he seemed to value the Princes well being over his own- as seen by the fact that when he had come running when the youngest one had called for him carrying only a wooden spoon and didn’t like being fussed over himself- Balin mentioning changing his contract being a perfect example of that. He would most likely see any attempt at shielding him from harm as some sort of indication that the Company didn’t think he was able to protect himself and the damned little being would most likely throw himself in front of the Princes or Thorin himself should those fools find themselves in danger at any point.

       The company could not afford to have Thorin go through the loss of his One should that happen though. That loss changed a Dwarf in unimaginable ways and left them shells of thier former selves and the company would fail in their quest if that ever should happen. Without Thorin, the ties that bound them together would unravel because Thorin was the one that had united them for this quest.

       "Did you find Thorin?" Balin asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I would like to go over the proposed changes to this damned contract before morning. Half the things we had in here would have chased the Hobbit off in a heartbeat if he’s as practical as I think he is. Mahal knows if he’s had any training like we provide our royal lines it would have been a political disaster in itself. What that wizard was thinking in bringing us into the home of one of the Hobbits royalty without any warning to said Hobbit I will never know." The adviser grumbled. Dwalin almost blushed as he thought of what his King was most likely doing at this moment in time. There was no way he was going to be knocking on the Hobbit’s bedroom door to retrieve him, that much was for sure. Even if the two were not indulging themselves.

       "The contract is going to have to wait for the moment brother. The King is... Indisposed at the moment." he grunted out. Balin looked at him sharply, a questioning look in his eyes.

       "What could possibly have him indisposed? Is he asleep already? Then wake the laddie up! This is more important then a couple hours of sleep." The silver haired man grunted, sounding irate. Dwalin didn’t blame his brother for feeling that way, but he still wasn’t going to retrieve Thorin. Balin could set a pack of Wargs on him before he would get him to knock on that door. He shivered slightly, thinking of Thorin in that way was not what he wanted at all. He’d been by the younger Dwarf most of his life after all.

         "He’s with our Hobbit host." He mumbled when the sharp look turned into a glare. Balin looked confused by the statement for a second before nodding to himself almost absentmindedly.

        "Of course they would want to speak away from the company, probably discussing terms to add to the contract amongst themselves. Very well I’ll go to them and get the rest of this contract hammered out." He declared getting up from the chair at the small desk and reaching to gather the parchments that he had spread out. Dwalin could feel himself pale and he shook his head rapidly. This was not good.

         "No! No need for that right now! I think the King would like to er continue his discussion with our host privately and all. You can speak with them in the morning about the contract mind you." He protested, trying to stop his brother from walking in on Thorin and the Hobbit. Balin shot him a confused look.

       "The sooner we get this contract altered and signed the better Dwalin. What in Mahal’s name is going on here? If the two of them are still up and talking then I see no problem in getting this done now so I can get to sleep." He grumbled, getting angry with his brother for making such a big deal out of this. Dwalin grunted, rubbing a hand over his bald head and wishing there was some hair there for him to tug at. Well if he wanted to start making sure that the smallest royal was looked after then telling Balin what he had happened upon wouldn’t hurt, now would it? And a Dwarf finding thier One was a thing to be celebrated.

      "The contract can wait Brother. From what I saw in the hallway it wouldn’t be wise to interrupt the two of them in the Hobbit’s bedroom." He replied tightly, having to force the words out of his mouth even though he had decided to tell Balin. The older Dwarf froze, a look of disturbed understanding forming on his face as he slowly sat down again. He shook his head, looking back over the half reconstructed contract.

       "Mahal’s Balls. There is no way that this is their first meeting brother because they are far to familer with each other for that, but he gave no hint of having found his One before and no sane Dwarf would leave thier One unprotected with as far we had to travel here. I don’t believe the tale about having met the boys in Bree either, those two haven’t traveled much without Lady Dis and she would have mentioned something about them adopting a halfling. Something is going on between those four and I don’t like not knowing what it is at all." Balin huffed, glaring at the parchment as if it was the cause of all he frustration. Dwalin snorted.

         "Those boys think they’re being crafty but the Prince’s behavior paints a picture of them knowing Master Baggins quite well. I’m not even going to speak of what Thorin’s behavior causes me to think." He sighed, sitting on one of the beds in the room. He watched as Balin leaned back in his chair and sighed.

       "We’ll keep an eye on them and confront them when the time is right. I suppose the Hobbit was being serious when he said he would sign the contract as it was. The foolish little one would have probably signed anything we put in front of him at this point. What Thorin was thinking in leaving his One unattended after finding him I will never know." The adviser mumbled to himself, tugging at his own hair. He grumbled to himself as he sat up and grabbed a quill up from the table in a rough motion.He glanced at Dwalin.

      "Go to bed if you want to, now that I know of our host’s status within our people and his own I will not be made a fool of by handing him the trash we had prepared for an actual burglar to sign. Even if he never actually looks it over before he puts his name to it." The silver haired Dwarf threw out, already getting back to dissecting the contract, obviously not waiting for his answer. Dwalin sighed, kicking off his boots and getting ready for bed. There was no use trying to get his brother to go to sleep himself right now, given the newest part in the puzzle the Royal Durins had become in the past day.

       "Don’t stay up too late. We are scheduled to leave tomorrow morning and I won’t be dragging your sleeping ass onto a pony if you can’t wake up." He warned his brother, only getting a grunt in reply. He snorted, laying down on the surprisingly comfortable bed, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

 

      Bilbo woke up to the feeling of strong arms wrapped tightly around him and a beard scratching the back of his neck. He stiffened for a moment, wondering who in Yavanna’s name was in bed with him, only to remember the rather shocking events of the day before. Thorin, Fìli and Kìli remembered the life he had lived before, the same as him. He curled further into Thorin’s arms, smiling to himself as he remembered leading the King Under the Mountain into his bedroom. If he was truthful he had expected to be waking with a sore bum, but Thorin had been traveling a long time to reach the Shire and he was far more tired then he let on. In fact Bilbo had excused himself to get ready for bed and returned to find his King sleeping.

        Waking up this way was far more preferable given the day of traveling they had ahead of them though. He had, in the past three weeks, taken to riding ponies when he had to go into Bree for supplies in an attempt to get used to traveling that way but not with an already sore bum. That could wait until later on in their journey, once they decided to come out to the company about their relationship. A kiss on his neck broke him out of his thoughts, as the arms around him tightened slightly, pulling him even closer still.

     "You still think too loudly Hobbit." Thorin grumbled, sleep still heavy in his voice, his breath hot on the Hobbits sensitive ear. Biblo squirmed slightly, feeling himself heat up as arousal shot through him. That damned Dwarf knew what he was doing to him and that wasn’t fair. He felt Thorin’s chest rumble with laughter seconds before he captured the lobe that he had breath on in his lips, nibbling on it gently as his hips flexed forward, pressing a hardness into the Hobbit’s bum. Bilbo bit his lip to stop from moaning.

     "And you still get entirely too aroused this early in the morning Dwarf. I’m not going to get on that pony with a freshly abused bum Thorin Oakenshield." He grumbled, failing to keep an aroused tone from his voice as he tried to pull away. Thorin held him tightly though and he failed in his escape as his Heart-Song laughed, nuzzling his neck. It was in all honesty the most perfect morning Bilbo had experienced since before they had arrived at Erebor the first time around. He sighed relaxing back into the strong body. This time would be different, and they would have many more mornings like this.

    "With a tempting treasure like you pressed willingly against my body who could blame me for wishing to enjoy it? But fear not, I won’t be abusing yer ass this morning. I had planned to last night, but I fear the journey to the Shire finally took it’s toll. I haven’t slept as well as I did last night in far too long though." Thorin hummed, sounding entirely too pleased with himself. Bilbo grinned to himself, feeling more than a little smug that his presence had helped Thorin get a good nights sleep.

     "I thank you for resisting the urge Thorin, and so does my bum. On that note I should get up and make sure breakfast is ready for the others when they wake to make sure we don’t forget our reasons not to resist though. I’m sure the lot of you ate rations on the road last time you left the Shire and that will not do." He replied, not making a move to get up even though he had mentioned it. It would be a while before he got to enjoy the simple pleasure of laying lazily in his lover’s arms after waking again and he knew it. Thorin kissed his neck again and chuckled, his arms loosening up just a little bit. The Hobbit couldn’t say he was happy about that, because the selfish part of him wanted to indulge in spending the day right here, to forget about the quest and the dangers ahead of them and just enjoy having Thorin back.

      "This time we have a chance at having a merrier world little one, for I promise to cherish food, cheer and song above that cursed gold that lies within the mountain and I’m sure that you can teach the company to do the same." Thorin suddenly spoke, his voice low as he made his vow. Bilbo felt his heart speed up and his stomach drop at the reminder of the last words that he had heard Thorin speak before he died. He fought against the tears that came after the feelings, truly he did, but they came stubbornly all the same and he turned himself in Thorin’s arms and buried his face in his chest as they fell hard and fast.

      Thorin shushed him quietly, holding him with one arm and the other rubbing his back soothingly, but the tears wouldn’t stop as he moaned in a way that he hadn’t allowed before. He was a foolish Hobbit, morning a loss that he had returned to him in this impossible second chance but he couldn’t help himself. Bilbo cried until his eyes felt puffy, his throat sore and his nose was in a state that he didn’t want to mention, but when it was over he felt better. Relaxed in a way that he hadn’t known he was tense in.

      "I’m sorry." He murmured in a cracking voice. Thorin sighed, his hand still moving in a soothing pattern. The taller man kissed Bilbo’s hair, before that soothing hand tipped his head up and their eyes connected. The Kings gaze was heavy, his blue eyes solemn and understanding as he stared at the Hobbit.

      "You don’t have to apologize to me Bilbo. I am here to be your strength to lean on when you find yourself weary, to be the one that comforts you when you are saddened, and that laughs with you when you are merry. You are my One, never forget that." He intoned gently, a smiled twitching on his lips as he spoke. Bilbo smiled, though it was a little watery still. He was truly blessed by Yavanna.

      "Thank you. And it’s the same you know? I’m not just a pretty decoration either so you better remember that." The Hobbit finally replied when he got himself together, a little bit of sass in his voice. Thorin’s smile widened and he chuckled so loudly that Bilbo was sure that any Dwarf listening would know exactly where their King was. Where he had spent his night. Keeping their status to their selves was going to be a feat, especially when he didn’t want to. He wanted to stand by Thorin’s side proudly.

      "I shan’t forget that my treasure. You are worth far more to me and my kingdom then your weight in gold, or even the Arkenstone itself. Even when we were at our worst you stood by our side and fought for our survival and that is not something I will ever forget." Thorin responded, before leaning forward and capturing Bilbo’s lips in a kiss. The Hobbit whimpered, his hand clutching Thorin’s sleeping shirt as he pulled himself closer and kissed back, letting the King taste him as he opened to his questing tongue. The kiss quickly became more heated as Thorin rolled, bringing Bilbo to rest on top of him as his hands dropped to the Hobbit’s hips. It would have gone further, the Hobbit was sure, but suddenly a knock on his bedroom door was heard and both men froze. Bilbo immidiatly set upon cursing whoever it was in his head.

      "Yes?" He called out, and if his voice was a little more husky and shaking he hoped no one noticed.

       "The others are starting to wake up, so if your being naughty you better right yourself." Fìli’s voice drifted in through the door, sounding amused and teasing. Thorin growled, and Bilbo sighed, untangeling his self from his bedding and Thorin. While he appreciated the warning he was a little upset at the interruption to be frank. Things were just starting to get good after all, even if he would have ended up with a rather sore bum for his troubles. As Thorin huffed he shot him a look, telling him that there would always be a later with his eyes. The King Under the Mountain smirked at him stretching out on the bed.

       "Thank you Fìli. I’ll be right out to get breakfast started." Bilbo called, shaking his head as he went to get dressed. There was a laugh from the hall and his bed and he had to smile and shake his head at how similar they were. He had just grabbed his clothes when his eldest nephew decided to speak again.

       "Kìli’s already getting started with that so you might want to hurry." The oldest Prince warned. Bilbo felt himself blanch at the same time Thorin groaned and sat up. The youngest Prince was not known for his prowess in the kitchen, in fact his cooking skills could bring down a Warg and that was a proven fact. The Hobbit hurried into the bathroom to dress, hearing his heart song doing the same in the bedroom.

* * *

 

        Bilbo smacked Kìli’s hands away from the frying pan with his wooden spoon, ignoring how the prince pouted and his brother laughed. When he had gotten out of his room the youngest prince had already burnt three eggs and four slices of the bread he had held back the previous night. And he was still trying to help the harried Hobbit cook, even after he had been chased out of the kitchen twice. Bilbo shot his lover a look when the Dwarf joined thier oldest nephew in laughing, demanding he control both of the boy with his eyes. Thorin arched an eye brow before sighing and straightening up from where he was leaning against the wall.

         "Come on you two, if you want to help start setting the table while the Hobbit finishes his cooking. If this keeps up you’ll have lumps on your head and swollen hands and won’t be in the mood to ride when we leave." Thorin announced. Both younger Dwarrow pouted, but grabbed up pitchers of juice and plates of food to being into the dining room. Bilbo huffed, turning back to the cooking food.

        "You could have stepped in sooner you know." He groused half heartedly, for he wasn’t really upset by the boy’s attempts at helping. It was rather soothing, working together in his childhood kitchen together with his family. This was a memory that he would hold close and treasure for years to come that much was for sure. Thorin smirked, coming over and wrapping his arms around him before kissing an ear.

        "If you truly had a problem with the two of them interrupting your cooking they would be nursing more than half hearted hits to their thick heads and barely red knuckles little one. I know how fierce you can be when riled, remember?" Thorin murmured into the ear his mouth was on. Bilbo shivered, fighting a grin as he smacked the hands on his waist and shooed his heart song to the door.

       "Don’t go telling all my secrets Thorin. Now go before the rest of the company decides to show their faces. Seeing their king hanging off me will cause more than a few questions among them and those questions will surely delay our departure." He scolded playfully. Thorin chuckled as he left the room, and the Hobbit within it cooking. As soon as he was gone Bilbo let himself grin and began humming happily.

* * *

 

        Dwalin paused in the dining room door as soon as he entered it. The Royal Durins were all up, and there was yet another feast waiting on the table, marking the smallest Royal’s wakefulness. But that wasn’t what made him pause. It was the ease all three Royal Durins were showing, and the cheer in their behavior. They acted as if left here they would all be truly happy, surrounded by the cheer and comfort that seems to radiate from thier Hobbit host. There was no sign of the tense, brooding king that Dwalin had known for so long. He was amazed by the effect Thorin’s One not only had on him, but the two too old for their age Dwarrow. Bilbo Baggins surely had some sort of magic to be able to achieve this.

        "Ah Dwalin! The Hobbit’s finishing up his cooking madness, sit and eat! We won’t have a chance for a meal like this for a while to come." Thorin greeted him with a smile. Dwalin eyes him, and then the Princes, before coming to a decision as he stepped into the room. He wasn’t going to pretend that he didn’t know what he did know about the Hobbit’s importance to his King like he had been going to before. Thorin’s mood would rapidly decline if he had to hide his relationship with Baggins until they decided to reveal it and he was in no hurry to deal with that on top of the coming stressors of the quest.

       "Your One is quite the cook, which is a stroke of luck considering your own lack of skills in that area." He drawled, laying his cards on the table in a simple sentence. The three present Royals stiffened, but he paid them no mind, seating himself and filling a plate that had been set out at the table with food.

      Thorin shifted after a few moments, his face carefully blank as he looked at Dwalin closely. It was an interesting reaction to say the least. Dwalin could almost hear the gears turning in his head as he tried to decide what to say to him. Out of the corner of his eye the older Dwarf notice the two princes dart into the kitchen and supressed a grin at that move. Those boys valued the Hobbit, that much was for sure.

       "What gave it away?" Thorin finally rumbled, not denying a thing which was good. If the lad had tried to deny the Hobbit being his one Dwalin would have had to give him a good crack on the skull to see if it knocked some sense into him. After the display in the hallway and spending the night with their host denying it was moot. Even if the impulsive King didn’t know that he had been seen last night. He snorted.

      "You’re not as discreet as you my think Laddie, and I know the signs of a Dwarf who’s found his One. I trust you had a good night?" He replied, not going into any of his other thoughts or suspicions because those could wait for now- at least until he had more information. Dwalin looked at him impishly before taking a bite of the bacon that he had grabbed. Thorin sputtered before sighed, a smile playing on his lips as he looked towards the kitchen, then back at the older Dwarf with a resigned but amused look.

      "I couldn’t resist, but I do apologize for whatever you had to endure seeing. My little One will go red with embarrassment once he finds out you were watching though." Thorin offered, completely unapologetic in looks. In fact he looked positively smug and Dwalin couldn’t resist a snicker. This was a more carefree version of the King that he followed and gave his loyalty to, a version he didn’t mind.

       "I’m sure that he will. If he doesn’t come charging out here with his wooden spoon once those boys of yours tell him of my greeting." The older Dwarf grunted, enjoying the conversation and the food the newest Royal had provided for the company. Thorin started laughing, looking at the kitchen door again and Dwalin looked up to find that he had predicted the Hobbit’s reaction correctly. Baggins was standing there with his wooden spoon, looking from Thorin to Dwalin with an half amused, half looked upon expression.

      "I don’t want to know. I really don’t. Master Dwalin if you could refrain from exciting the boys I would be grateful. They were looking for a reason to invade my kitchen once again and you happily provided it. Unless you want more burnt then edible food on the table I wouldn’t suggest you do it again." The Hobbit said primly, before turning on his heel and retreating. Dwalin snorted, feeling amused as he looked over to his King and saw a sort of adoring pride on his face. That was one lovesick fool. But lovesick fools were the fiercest when protecting their loves, which gave Dwalin a new hope for this fools quest. Thorin had all the more reason to reclaim thier home now that he had someone to live his life with.

      "Balin is quite upset with you, just so you know laddie. Not only was he faced with the Hobbit’s status in his race, but then I had ta tell him the laddie was your One. He passed out at the desk working on rewriting that contract just so you know." He informed his King off handedly. Thorin groaned.

      "That was not my intent Dwalin, I assure you. When I found out about the Wizard intentions of recruiting him I debated with myself over telling Gandalf no and leaving Bilbo safe within the Shire. But the Wizard is right, the Dragon doesn’t know the scent of a Hobbit and this quest cannot suceed without him. So I agreed to have him with us and I’m already regretting it." He grumbled, sitting and serving himself. Dwalin snorted, spearing a sausage before looking at the younger Dwarf.

       "I won’t pretend I don’t think you are insane for having left him here in the first place and telling no one of his existence, but your Hobbit is needed for more than his usefulness for the dragon. Being separated from your One at a time like this would have grated on your very being with your souls demand to be with him. And those boys would have probably ran off in the middle of the trip to get him." Dwalin muttered in response to the foolish statement to his King had uttered, before taking a bite of the plump meat on his fork. Thorin didn’t answer him and soon the dining room was filled hungry Dwarrow drawn by the scent of food. Balin was the last Dwarf up, and as he stomped into the room Baggins came in with the last plate of food that he had cooked. Dwalin watched as Thorin tugged him into his lap and the Hobbit allowed it with an indulgent smile and a mock put upon huff. It silenced the room for a moment to be honest.

      "Your food is getting cold." The Hobbit reminded them all primly as he filled his own plate and Thorin laughed in amusement, holding the Hobbit’s waist tightly. The Company started eating again at that, and even Balin settled at the table, with the contract in his hands. He looked at the strange couple, before shaking his head and serving himself food, obviously deciding the contract could wait a bit longer.

       After all the food was eaten, minus some biscuits that were packed away for their trip, Balin got down to business though. When the contract hit the table in front of Thorin and Bilbo, once the Ur family had taken charge of clean up, both of the men jumped in surprised. Balin smirked at them, before bringing out an inkpot and a quill ans setting them down next to the contract and looking at the Hobbit hard when he went to grab the Quill to sign without even reading it.

       "I expect you to read it through before you sign your name to it Master Hobbit." The Adviser grunted irately, ignoring Thorin’s rumbling laugh. The Hobbit cautiously unfolded the contract and the present Dwarrow watched as the Hobbit paled and his eyes went wide as he flipped through it. He shook his head rapidly before he was done, looking at Balin with narrowed eyes as he finished.

       "This is too much. I’m sure your original contract was just fine, give me that to sign because I will not sign this one. It’s ridicolus! Madness! _‘If at any time the King or Company determines the danger present to the affirmentioned Burglar is too great he shall be escorted to the nearest, safest settlement by the Princes and two Dwarrow of choice without protest.’_ I’m going against a dragon! There is no way in Yavanna’s name I will sign this!" The Hobbit blustered, sounding outraged by what he had read in the contract. Balin snorted, shaking his head and glaring harder at him, trying to bend him to his will by a look alone.

        "You will, and if that clause is needed to be put in effect you will follow it to the letter. My brother tells me that you are Thorin’s One. When a Dwarrow’s One dies the damage it causes is unspeakable, so if you do not sign you will stay here, in your little hobbit hole with a guard to keep you here while we continue with this quest. There is no debate in this situation." The adviser growled back, ignoring the reaction his words caused with the rest of the company as the Hobbit reddened in embarrassment and anger.

       "Dwarrow! Stubborn, overprotective idiots! Keeping me here will not change a thing if Thorin is killed on this quest, nor will sprinting me to safety! When a Hobbit’s Heart-Song, thier One so to speak, dies the Hobbit follows soon after because they Fade. The fading can be resisted only by attachments to the living world and a will to live, but even then they are less then half of what they were." Their host spat at the Adviser, ignoring the stiffening of the Dwarf holding him and the Dwarrow who were all watching him in horror as he glared back down at the contract. Balin looked at his brother, wondering what to do now.

       "Sign the contract Laddie. If, and it’s a slim chance we’ll decide to enact that clause, but if we do then Thorin will be one of the two Dwarrow accompanying you and the Princes. I promise you that because you are right, saving you from a battle that claims him will only be dooming you." Dwalin suggested, trying to be a voice of reason since his brother was getting no where with thier King’s One. "But my brother is indeed stubborn and we won’t be leaving until that is signed." he added in a grunt. Baggins shot him a look before huffing and shaking his head, looking at the contract mournfully.

      "I still say it’s too much." He protested weakly, already reaching for the quill and inking it. Balin snorted, amusement taking over the anger as the Hobbit signed the contract. He shook his head,

      "I am well aware that you think so, but given the information we now know of you the terms I set are fair. As soon as the Ur’s are done tidying up we shall leave and begin the quest. Thank you for being reasonable Master Hobbit." Balin hummed, taking the contract the moment that the Hobbit signed the last letter of his name and hiding it away in his coat. He ignored the Hobbit’s glare that was his response, watching his King instead as the Dwarf held the smaller being, looking disturbed by what he had heard, and a dark look in his blue eyes.

      The Adviser couldn’t blame Thorin for feeling uneasy about what his One had revealed. He had thought that what became of a Dwarf who lost his one was bad, but dying because your One had? While some might see it as a small mercy, to not have to live without your One, it was a horrible fate. At least a Dwarf still lived, still was able to continue on their legacy. No one present had failed to noticed the Hobbit’s condition on resisting the fading, the pain in his voice. A Dwarf living after their One died was a blessing for any children they may have, but Hobbits? If the affected Hobbit didn’t have the will to live their children would be left behind in the Fading’s wake. In Baggins and Thorin’s case, if Thorin died and the Hobbit didn’t have the will to live Thorin’s nephew would be left to morn them both. This quest now had steeper prices than ever to be paid if their King fell along the lines. They couldn't fail. Silence engulfed the room as they waited for the Ur's to finish their cleaning so they could leave the Shire.


	8. Of Riding and Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A Short Chapter to make sure you know I haven't abandoned this- but with a 10 month old writing is restricted to nap times or Late late nights like this (For which I will suffer for)

                   They departed the cozy Hobbit home accompanied by their new ‘Burglar’ shortly after the dishes were cleaned and put away in their proper spaces, which were then locked to keep prying eyes out of them while they were gone on their quest.. The air was heavy in light of the blurted announcement that their host had made when he had been presented with Balin’s revised contract though. Said Hobbit Host was riding in between the two Princes, who were glaring at their uncle’s back as they threw weak jokes at the smaller being, who looked uncomfortable in general. No one really knew what to say in that moment, because what did one say when they were informed of something of that magnitude? The Hobbit had more to lose then a Dwarrow did in the matters of the heart it seemed, and they were not used to that- beyond the Elves of course. While they didn’t feel sorry over the thought of an elf fading from their mate’s death, faced with a Hobbit, their Hobbit to be exact, facing the same thing if Thorin fell during this quest was terrifying.

                  Before they had shown up in the Shire many of the Dwarrow had never even heard of the Hobbit race, let alone knew that they had a lore similar to a Dwarf’s One, so upon finding out that the Hobbit was Thorin’s One their reaction was to plan to keep him safe- thinking that loosing the joy of life and one half of ones self (the Dwarrow consequence) was too horrible a fate to chance. Then the fussy little Hobbit had revealed his fate if Thorin fell and they were faced with knowing if they kept Bilbo safe while Thorin fell he would follow. Not even the light rain that started to fall brought them from thier musings. It wasn’t until that night, when they were making camp that anyone really said a thing other then tense joking.

                  “I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut. First I bungle up everything about the Thrain and then I had to go on about Heartsong’s and fading.” Bilbo announced, shaking his roll out and seemingly berating himself for his unsettling announcement this morning as he set about getting his sleeping area ready. Fili snorted next to him, where he and his brother were spreading out their rolls. Thorin looked up from where he was pulling his sleeping roll from his pony, his eyes narrowing on his One’s form.

                  “I don’t know about keeping your mouth shut Master Boggin’s. I, for one, think that finding out that you’re as equal in status as a Hobbit can get to Uncle, and just what happens to you if Uncle is stupid and slow enough to get himself killed is a good thing. Mahal knows the fool is thick enough to think nothing of sacrificing his own life if the need calls for it, maybe knowing what he’s sentenced you to will stay his impulse to see himself die to reclaim our home.” the eldest prince grumbled to the being next to him, his words not shouted, but obviously meant to fall upon his uncles ears. Thorin’s face went red, but to the surprise of the company he didn’t scold his nephew for the slight against him. Instead he just inhaled and nodded in his nephew’s direction, bringing his bedroll to the Hobbit’s unoccupied side.

               “Indeed. I have been known to be reckless with my personal safety, so knowing about this cursed fading is a good thing. I shall endeavor with all that I am to not make you suffer that fate little one.” The King Under the Mountain vowed as he set his roll down. A nod at Fili and Kili had his two nephew’s heading to tend to the ponies, and to keep an eye out for the three trolls which had almost had the company for supper last time around. Gandalf had already slipped away from the company, leaving Thorin with his one and ten other of their company as his words settled. Bilbo looked away, and Thorin cursed himself.

                       The Dwarf knew from Bilbo’s words that he had lived on after his death, that he had lived on because of his promise to Thorin, and now that he knew about the fading he regretted those words ever passing his lips as he had lay dying. He had not only cursed his One to die, but he had forced him to prolong that death for Mahal knows how long. He needed time with Bilbo to discuss what the life he had lived after the battle that had taken Thorin had been like, and even though he had acknowledged the fact that his nephew’s and Bilbo had a secret amongst themselves he knew he needed to find out what that had been. Whatever it was wasn’t going to be a pleasant find, if his nephew’s reactions the morning they had awoken in the past was anything, let alone the fact that they had left his side in the middle of the night to go to Bilbo and prepare him on their way to the Hobbit’s home. The Hobbit’s sigh drew him back to the present though.

                   “The Fading is a cursed thing, but it is the way of life for a Hobbit. My mother, when she lost my father Fell Winter, barely lasted until spring. And even resisting the call that long left her a shadow of the vibrant woman who went on adventures and drew my father in. There have been tales, of those who resisted long enough to find a reason to hold on longer- as if their children were not enough, living a pleasant enough half life until they followed their song. I would like to think I would be like that, my cousin is going to be having a child soon enough, and if anything were to happen to them their care would fall to me and surely they would be something for me to hold on for, if the worst should happen.” Bilbo murmured lowly, not looking at Thorin as he spoke. The King Under the Mountain resisted the urge to snort as understanding hit him. Something had happened to Bilbo’s cousins, and he had lasted long enough to make it back to the Shire and take charge of their child. And that child, combined with his promise had been enough to tether him to life for however long he had lived suffering under the Fading’s call. Or that was what Thorin thought given the statement. After they reclaimed Erebor he would have to keep an eye on his One’s kin, and be prepared to take thier child into the mountain if they followed the same path as they had before.

                 “A life lived like that could not be pleasent.” He murmured, tilting Bilbo’s face to him. The Hobbit closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head gently.

                 “From what I have heard the call is always there, one just resists the promise of the emptiness ending to provide for what keeps you there. My mother barely resisted the call, but I wasn’t dependent on her for my care.” He replied. “As I am planning on helping you reclaim Erebor, if we are successful I have made arrangements for my cousin’s to move into Bag End. It should remain in the family, and it would do them well to be away from Brandywine River. Strange beings dwell within those water’s and like to lure unsuspecting hobbit’s to their demise.” The hobbit added with a small grin, opening his eyes, which for once since his announcement this morning held a mischievous sparkle. It should be odd, but once again Thorin understood what his one was implying. His cousin’s had drowned within that Cursed river, which had left an orphaned Hobbit for him to live for behind. And his Hobbit had plans in motion to keep them alive this time around, which was just like the mothering little man.

                 “I should hope that your cousin’s don’t venture near that river before they are in thier new home then.” Thorin acknowledged, rolling out his bedroll before looking up at the small man who was watching him closely. “I shan’t ask you to live resisting the Fading’s call. If I pass then I shall welcome you into Mahal’s Halls with pride.” He vowed under his breath. A small smile flickered over Bilbo’s lips.

           “If I am not needed I shan’t resist.”He replied, promising Thorin he wouldn’t prolong the Fading’s Call if it happened again, before looking towards the woods where their nephews were worriedly. Thorin had to smile at the care that Bilbo showed the two, knowing how much the fussy Hobbit felt for them and that the fact that they were watching the ponies and waiting for trolls was not sitting well with him.”Should I go check on the boys?” He asked in a louder tone as the other set about getting the camp ready. His care for the boy’s wasn’t something that he would hide, and for the company who knew that he had known them before, and knew he was their uncles one it would only be logical to see. Thorin sighed as much as he wanted to prevent the boys meeting the trolls on their own they couldn’t go out now- and make no mistake- where his One went he would follow. Dinner was yet to be put on so they had time.

            “Trust those two to come for help if needed. Once dinner is on you may check on them if you wish, but it has been far too long since we last saw each other because of my own stubbornness. I hadn’t known your cousin is expecting a child yet after all.” He replied. Bilbo gave him a dull look.

             “Hold your tongue, lest those two decide themselves in need of a burglar while you are not looking. You know as well as I that they have an eerie habit of finding trouble and hiding it. As seen by the time they saw me as an easy mark, and ended up being scolded by you in Bree.” Bilbo responded, and his words were tailored to support his tale of meeting Fili and Kili in Bree, but really meaning this time in the other time line. His Hobbit had learned to speak in riddles in the time he had lived without them it seemed. In letting the company hear this, and the conversation before, he was spinning a tale based in truth, but a truth that hadn’t yet happened. Thorin sighed, looking towards the woods himself and letting himself feel worry. With how the boys had reacted to their hobbit thus far, he didn’t know if he could trust them to actually come with news of the trolls. Whatever they knew of Bilbo’s secret, combined with what they had lived through, pointed to them trying to protect the small being before him from all possible harm. And Bilbo could have been hurt if he hadn’t been quick and smart enough with the trolls. Not that Thorin would have acknowledged it before. No the first time around he was convinced that taking on the Hobbit had been a fools choice, and he had denied the fact that the small being was anything more than a hired thief when he had known better. He truly didn’t deserve Bilbo as his one, when the Hobbit had done nothing more then respect his wishes and take his various abuses to his person- physically and mentally.

               “Once Bofur gets the stew on you may go check on them, if you so wish- I know that after they slipped away from me to come to you that you are especially aware of their misbehavior .” Thorin suddenly agreed, feeling guilty as he remembered his wrongs. Bilbo pinned him with a sharp look, but nodded all the same. Thorin planned on following him, while he checked on their sister-son’s but the Hobbit needn’t know that yet. At this moment Bilbo needed to be able to be there for Fili and Kili if he was needed, and not in the aftermath that the two would no doubtfully have him see. There was no way that they would send thier burglar to retrieve the ponies rather than alert the camp of danger this time, and that meant they might go to retrieve the ponies themselves, instead of alerting the camp since Thorin and Bilbo knew what may happen.

               “I think I will do just that.” Bilbo said primly before squeaking as Thorin finished spreading his bedroll right next to his Hobbit’s and pulled the smaller body to his lap. No matter what happened, they still had time and unlike the last time around he wasn’t going to waste a second with his one. As Bilbo settled into his lap, Thorin thought, and he planned for the future. There was still so much of the journey ahead of them, and so many things that could go wrong. But he must keep the company together, and alive.

           “Oi, at least wait until we’re bedded down for the night Laddies!” Dwalin suddenly grunted, drawing Thorin from his thoughts and making Bilbo blush. Thorin smirked at his one, and then at his mentor, but he held his tongue when it came to responding that they could do whatever they wanted, because he knew that his respectable Hobbit wouldn’t appreciate it. But all the same, the words from his adviser let a sense of ease sweep through the newly made camp. Thorin grinned at his friend, making the other Dwarf smirk as the lone Hobbit suddenly pulled away from the embrace Thorin had trapped him in. Bofur was well on his way to setting up the fire for the stew so Bilbo, after glaring at Thorin and Dwalin, set out towards the woods without another word. Thorin would have followed, except Dwalin came closer to speak to him.

                 “That laddie is going ta keep ya on yer toes, even without his fading if yer stupid enough ta get yerself killed. One of these days I’m expecting the real story about how you and the two trouble makers met him and gained his trust. If ya hadn’t known him this wouldn’t have gone so smoothly- his heritage and the fading aside.. I should have expected your One ta be as unique as you though Laddie.” Dwalin drawled. Thorin looked at him before smirking, He trusted the elder Dwarf as much as a royal could trust a family member. Which could differ from relation to relation- He wouldn’t trust Dain as far as he could toss him for example, yet because of his stubbornness he had relied on him last time. The other Dwarf couldn’t come on the quest with him, yet he could fight in a battle in which Thorin’s death could mean he gained all. Had gained all with his sister son’s death added to his own. This time would be different though.

            Speaking of difference, a white faced Bilbo reappeared shortly after he left, coming close to the two Dwarf’s as soon as he exited the forest. He looked like he had just looked upon the entrance of Mahal’s Hall’s with his own eyes and that set every one on edge. As he reached them he stopped, then swallowed hard.   
  
             “There are Trolls in the forest... they have the ponies… and Fili and Kili are in a net.” He announced in a low whisper. Thorin felt his heart stop, and wondered just what his sister son's had done to change how this played out.


End file.
